Passos
by kami nee chan
Summary: Kai ama Miyavi, mas algo de muito errado aonteceu entre os dois, agora Kai está com Aoi. Mas o passado volta a assombra-lo e quem sabe, porque não, resolve-lo
1. A vida e o sonho

Então.. pra quem ainda não me conhece eu explico...

Gente eu AMO o GazettE, todos eles são maravilhosos e bla bla bla.. Acontece que eu tenho um AMOR mto especial pelo Kai, ele é o melhor de todos *.* por isso ele é sempre o mais top nas minhas fics e eu adoro abusar dele, mas sele sempre acaba se dando bem.. mas hoje... muahahahahahahaha nessa fic toda inspirada no meu moreno super fofo EU VOU JUDIAR DELE PRA CARAMBA.. eu vou tentar não fazer muito drama, ateh pq eu não sou mto do tipo drama, sou do tipo ero kkkkkk

Então.. enjoy

AVISOS:

The GazettE (Aoi, Kai & Uruha), Miyavi, Melody e sua baby Lovelie são pessoas de verdade e tem suas próprias vidas e não me pertencem... quem sabe um dia pelo menos o Kai neh já que a Mero-chan já roubou o Meevs kkkk

Bom a fic é Yaoi com algumas MUITAS cenas de Lemon... Se vocês ligarem os personagens ali de cima e mais a parte q eu disse que ia fazer o kai sofrer... bom ele vai sofrer ao meu estilo ou seja.... com mta tortura sexual kkkkk

Segunda fic que eu uso o Aoi de estepe amoroso neh... mas é que ele é gostoso e cabe em todos os papeis, nesse em especial já que ele gosta de deixar claro que a 'garota' dele tem que saber cozinhar, ser gentil e educada.. po.. daí é a descrição do Kai neh kk

LEGENDA:

-- falas – o resto é tudo POV do Kai ^.~

Boa Leitura ^.~

PASSOS_1. A VIDA E O SONHO

A chuva caindo lá fora da um clima tão gostoso, o som dos grossos pingos se chocando com o chão e o prédio era apenas um pouco mais alto que meus gemidos. Em pensar que foi exatamente esta chuva que tinha me levado até ali, agradeci ao universo ao ver meu carro quebrar justamente a poucos metros do prédio onde ele morava e agora estamos aqui...

-- Ân.. Ân.. Ân.. Ân.. – estava gemendo contidamente sob o corpo de Aoi, quase da forma como secretamente sempre imaginei.

Oh, não me leve a mal não. Yuu é um tesão e sua boca carnuda agora já não mais realçada pelo pircing já roubava e invadia alguns dos meus sonhos muito antes de eu me ver assim... solteiro. No entanto depois que me vi assim, as fantasias com aquele moreno pareciam muito mais que fantasias, parecia um refúgio para deixar de pensar no homem que me deixou e então os sonhos com Yuu me faziam acordar empapado entre os lençóis imaginando como aquele corpo esbelto que roubava minha atenção, fosse rebolando no palco para atiçar as fans, ou se movendo entre minhas pernas. E era ali que ele estava agora me fazendo dele, o problema é que não era assim que nos imaginava, não é assim que eu gosto.

Estava gostosinho, mas muito chato, sem falar que apesar de toda fragilidade que meu rosto mais delicado do que eu desejaria que fosse, eu não me satisfaço com o 'gostosinho' eu quero Yuu em mim em meio a uma sensação arrebatadora. Ah eu sabia que ele estava se contendo, temeroso a me machucar ou coisa parecida o que não era uma novidade, às vezes eu queria me mostrar bem menos profissional ante meus amigos e colegas de banda. Principalmente ante Aoi que era sempre tão cuidadoso.

Raramente deixava meus gostos transparecerem, sinceramente eu odiava admitir que apenas Miyavi conhecia esse lado meu e era apenas ele que tinha a habilidade igualmente ímpar de atender e saciar meus desejos mais obscuros e obscenos, mas Myv já está no passado. Eu não posso acreditar e muito menos me perdoar por pensar naquele bosta enquanto estou na cama de Shiroyama, isso é... inadmissível. Yuu é gostoso demais e eu queria tanto estar aqui.

Não é culpa de Aoi se meu ex-namorado queria bancar uma de paizão orgulhoso do ano e desfilar com aquela criatura a quem propôs casamento.. na verdade eu devia era parar de pensar. Como foi que chegamos até a cama mesmo? Oh sim, eu me lembro.. o carro quebrou, eu dei um telefonema e aquele deus abriu a porta...

... de boxer, nada além de uma boxer. Aoi não era bobo e eu sei que devia estar literalmente babando diante daquela imagem, o guitarrista não fez nenhuma cerimônia para usar alguma frase do tipo "não sou um bom mecânico, mas posso resolver o seu problema". Acho que isso foi há mais ou menos uns dez minutos atrás e logo pude sentir a maciez dos lábios carnudos sobre os meus e o correspondi.

Como que se aquele contato fosse apenas uma pesquisa para ter certeza que não seria rejeitado, assim que sentiu meus lábios se abrindo entre os seus Aoi aprofundou o beijo o transformando em algo insano que esbanja a luxúria. Joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço já sabendo que não resistiria a nada que viesse daquele corpo esculpido em perfeição.

Aoi parou o beijo deslizando as mãos por meu corpo e me encarou sem se desprender de minha cintura, eu não queria que ele parasse, mas ele estava sorrindo de um jeito tão sacana que senti meu rosto aquecer. É foi apenas nesse momento que percebi que não tinha dito nada até ali, apenas ouvi a frase pervertida de Aoi enquanto babava sobre o corpo dele sem pudor algum, por outro lado o guitarrista não parecia estar se importando muito com isso.

-- Algo me parece muito injusto aqui – ele disse me fazendo olhar apenas para ele e muito estupidamente não fui capaz de responder, para mim injusto era apenas o fato dele ter parado, ainda assim apenas o olhei interrogativo. – Sabe, essa quantidade absurda de roupas que você está usando me incomoda muito.

Pronto essa foi a gota d água, isso era mais que uma fantasia ou um sonho de onde eu acordaria emburrado comigo mesmo por sujar mais que um lençol por semana por ter sonhos ousados com um guitarrista gostoso(não citei nomes neh). E ele me despiu, me admirou e em mais um beijo voluptuoso me fez parar com as pernas enroscadas na cintura dele. Senti lábios percorrendo meu pescoço e dentes arranhando mansamente minha pele enquanto ele andava pelo o que descobri minutos depois ser o caminho do quarto.

E após todas as possíveis preliminares estamos aqui agora. Os lábios de Aoi bufam calor em meu pescoço enquanto sinto seu corpo pressionando e roçando minha rigidez, dando-me prazer enquanto se desloca dentro de mim com cautela. Gostoso, mas eu quero mais.

-- Ahn.. Ahm.. A..Aoi... mais.. hum – eu vi ele fechar os olhos com força e isso me deu a certeza de que ele estava se controlando, então intensifiquei meu pedido ondulando meu quadril contra o dele enquanto minhas mãos percorreram seu dorso até os quadris. O trouxe fundo para mim – Ahhh – esse gemido pareceu ter saído dos meus lábios, mas fora ecoado também na voz de Aoi.

-- Ahh.. ahhh – era tão gostoso ouvir ele gemer daquele jeito com aqueles movimentos que eu repetia e repetiria até quebrar todas as barreiras de cautela que Yuu tinha sobre as pessoas. – Dame Kai, assim eu não agüento. – ele gemeu em meu ouvido e tive certeza por sua voz quase nula que estava quase onde eu queria. – Eu não quero machucar você.

-- Huuum Yuu você não vai me machucar.. Ahh.. vem me dá mais.. domo.. domo.. vem mais fundo – como se gemer daquele jeito cada palavra dita não fosse o suficiente, uni minhas mãos nas laterais de seu rosto e o forcei a me encarar – Eu quero sentir você fundo dentro de mim. -- Ele soltou todo o ar pela boca fechando os olhos e eu balbuciei algo em reclamação por sentir Yuu se retirando de dentro de mim.

-- Vire-se – ele pediu e eu prontamente o atendi flexionando minhas pernas e braços, ficando sobre a cama apoiado pelos joelhos e cotovelos. – Não me peça para parar, eu avisei você.

Meus olhos arregalaram, a voz era de Yuu, mas eu já tinha escutado aquela frase antes...tantas vezes. Cravei minhas unhas no lençol tentando me manter no presente, senti a glande de Aoi cutucando minha entrada então ele recuou mais uma vez, como que se tivesse mudado de ideia e senti seus lábios se fechando na curvinha de pele sensível de uma das minhas nádegas e continuou os subindo deixando para trás a umidade de sua saliva. Seus lábios já haviam alcançado metade do meu dorso quando o senti se forçando em minha entrada novamente. Suas mãos separaram minhas nádegas e os dentes encontraram o músculo sob meus ombros e posteriormente minha nuca.

-- Ahh – ele estava em mim novamente e diferente da primeira vez não esperou que me acostumasse. – Huum Yuu... isso.. ahh

Sentia as coxas do guitarrista se chocando contra as minhas, seu quadril se movia sem mais nenhum resquício de cautela e o calor, a ardência a mistura prazerosa daquele misto de sensações, hum era esse Aoi que eu estava esperando. Meu membro solto insistia em travar uma luta contra a lei da gravidade, se movendo junto com os balanços de nossos corpos, cada vez mais desejante, olhei pra baixo para olhar o órgão que pulsava e vendo os reflexos dos movimentos bruscos do homem que me fazia sentir casa vez mais prazer.

As mãos colaram em meu quadril, os dedos enterraram contra a tensão dos meus músculos e os dentes cravaram em uma das minhas orelhas para então a voz soar entre os gemidos que não eram mais apenas meus. Por mais que tentasse me manter em mim, o passado encobriu meus olhos, meus ouvidos, minha pele e quando ergui o olhar novamente estava em um quarto de motel, em uma cama grande de lençóis brancos, um espelho sobre a cama e outro por trás da haste de metal que a compunha no lugar da cabeceira.

-- Ahh é disso que o meu Yuk-chan gosta não é mesmo? – ahh como a voz rouca dita com o leve tom de sarcasmo soa bem aos meus ouvidos tão apaixonados.

Os lábios que cantavam em meu ouvido passaram para o meu pescoço, podia sentir com um arrepio o metal do pircing em seus lábios, não respondi apenas gemi. Estiquei minhas mãos na direção daquela barra na cabeceira da cama, queria poder ver as marcas do prazer no rosto de Miyavi pelo espelho em minha frente, essa posição também me deixa com base para jogar meu corpo contra o dele com mais força.

Ele jogava os cabelos pro lado oposto do raspado e agora não estava mais jogado sobre mim estava ajoelhado com o tronco ereto, acho que ele também estava gostando de ver meu rosto naquele espelho. O sorriso que ele me jogou entre os movimentos bruscos era puramente sarcástico e com ele ainda estampado no rosto a mão fez soar a palmada estralada nas minhas nádegas.

-- Não vai me responder? Que abusado – outro tapa, não apenas um tapa aquele ato não era para ferir, Myv sabia como fazer aquilo e a intenção era apenas a dor momentânea que me causaria. – É disso que você gosta de verdade, Ahn?

-- Ahh.. Si.. Sim.. Ahh... me de mais... – choraminguei sentindo meu prazer apenas aumentar.

-- O que? – ele parecia indignado, eu estava desobediente naquele dia..

-- Are.. Onegai.. ahhh – outro tapa bem dado.

-- Peça direito. – Ah mandar, o dom de mandar também era importante naquela hora. O som da voz de Myv nesse tom me enlouquece. Eu o encarei pelo espelho.

-- Onegai Ishihra-dana.. mais.. acaba comigo.. (gnt, pra quem não entendeu ele tah lembrando de coisas, Kai não geme o nome de um transando com outro não tah ^^)

-- Ahhh que delícia.. hum eu amo essa sua expressão sofredora – ele se jogou com força contra mim.

-- AHHH MYV – a onda de prazer tomou-me por inteiro, com o ato o cantor alcançou o ponto mais gostoso no fundo de meu corpo.

-- Hum... é aqui Yuk-chan? – lançou-se com força alcançando o mesmo ponto e obtendo como resposta apenas outro grito de prazer intenso.

-- Ahhh... Ahnn.. huum.. ahh – as estocadas no mesmo ponto ficaram constantes e meu corpo todo vibrava.

A mão delicada de Yuu me trazia de volta para o presente enquanto envolvia meu membro para unir mais uma sensação àquela que já estava me enlouquecendo, Aoi cutucava com força a glândula no fundo do meu corpo insistentemente, o fato de te-la a encontrado o fizera aumentar ainda mais a velocidade com que se investia contra mim e eu no momento apenas conseguia gritar.

As cenas se misturavam, Miyavi ou Aoi eu não sabia mais onde estava perdido entre as lembranças do homem que amo e as sensações geradas pelo que me acolhe. Na minha cabeça meu corpo era virado sem paciência, após sentir meu gozo Myv ordenou que terminasse para ele com a boca, fui obediente e como recompensa pude sentir o gosto dele mais uma vez naquele dia. No quarto meu corpo se contorcia e eu sabia que estava muito perto, perto demais para me conter.

-- AOI – chamei pelo moreno guitarrista quando a explosão de sensações me levou a um nível abaixo de consciência.

O corpo todo tencionado para liberar o gozo intenso, ele também não agüentou. Sentia a forma como seu corpo não tinha mais condições de manter as estocadas rápidas, mas elas eram profundas e cada vez mais intensas. Seu corpo tremeu recostado às minhas costas quando senti o jato quente me preenchendo, cerca de mais duas estocadas foram dadas na intenção de prolongar aquela sensação e Yuu ofegava jogado em minhas costas.

Tentei me virar para vê-lo, minha situação não estava diferente. Começamos a rir da loucura assim que toamos consciência dos fatos, mas ambos cansados demais para falar qualquer coisa. Fechei meus olhos ao sentir Yuu puxando minha mão para si, entrelaçando nossos dedos, eu sabia que teria muita coisa a ser explicada no dia seguinte, mas pensaria nisso somente depois. Por hora meus olhos pesavam e ainda tinha aquelas vozes do passado em minha àbeça.

Já de olhos fechados quase dormindo pela exaustão, ainda me via naquele quarto de motel e Miyavi limpava o contorno de meus lábios, limpando o excesso de sêmen que havia ficado ali. É claro que eu podia ter engolido tudo ou então limpar aquilo logo, mas era tão mais bonito ver os olhos apaixonados me encarando enquanto passava os dedos por meus lábios, limpando-os logo em seguida em sua própria boca, desfazendo toda a posição para me puxar para um beijo. Diferente de toda selvageria que fazíamos sobre a cama, aquele beijo era sempre terno e apaixonado, era com esse beijo que ele me puxava para a posição em que SEMPRE dormíamos abraçados.

-- Você está cada vez mais insaciável. – ele comentou me prendendo dentro de seu abraço.

-- Culpa sua que faz sentir mais desejo a cada dia. – disse tranquilamente quase entregue ao sono.

-- Ás vezes temo machucar você.. quer dizer, temo passar do limite. – ouvi o comentário que ele fez tão... carinhosamente e sorri.

-- Eu confio em você, me sinto tão entregue durante nossas brincadeiras que nem penso nisso.

-- Eu amo você demais e esse é o problema, não consigo negar nenhuma das loucuras que você me pede. – disse olhando pra mim e depois distribuindo o olhar pelo quarto referindo-se aos muitos "brinquedinhos" espalhados no chão.

CONTINUA

É.. ficou um pouco confusa, no próximo capítulo eu explico um pouquinho mais

E assim por diante...

O caso: Kai e Myv tinham algo, mas o cantor deu uma de cachorro. Tempos depois Kai caiu na teia do Aoi, mas isso não significa AMOR, significa SEXO entre dois caras extremamente gostosos.


	2. Nv dia, nv sorriso, o mesmo amor doentio

Ihuull consegui postar o segundo ateh que um dia \o/

Espero que gostem *.*

A imagem pública dessas pessoas não me pertence, mas amo eles demais e fico imaginando coisas que escrevo para dividir com outras fans. Essa história trás pessoas de verdade em situações inteiramente fictícias que só existem na minha cabeça *infelizmente*

A criatividade usada aqui não visa fins lucrativos. Não ouse copiar algo que não pertence a você hm.

Essa história contém homossexualismo, relações sexuais entre homens e várias insinuações de traições. Fique sabendo previamente que comentários que possam ofender a opção sexual de algum outro leitor serão excluídos. Esclarecido isso, não leia caso o tema não o agrade ou ofenda. Essa história é inapropriada para menores de 18 anos.

Lemon: Gente eu tava precisando muito fazer um Kai seme... senão morria, então... já sabem, nesse chapie em especial vamos ver as habilidades do Uke como seme o/

Personagens do capítulo: Kai, Aoi, Miyavi

OK dessa vez pra não ficar tão confuso, deixei as partes onde o Kai fica pensando no Meevs em _itálico _^.~ história toda em POV do Kai.

PASSOS_2. Novo dia, novo sorriso, o mesmo amor doentio

Eu acordei antes dele, nós ainda estávamos com as mãos unidas e isso me parecia ser algo que Yuu gostava muito. Era diferente e até mesmo estranho, eu estava de bruços olhando para ele e ele dormia tranquilamente nesta mesma posição, nossos corpos estavam completamente separados, mas nossas mãos estavam unidas entre os dois corpos fazendo com que os braços formassem um ângulo que as mantinham para cima. E aquela minha eterna mania de jogar meus pés em busca de um outro par que os pudesse esquentar. Tão diferente de como costumava ser com Miyavi.

- Unff – suspirei tentando ao máximo não me mexer, incomodado, na cama e acabar por acordá-lo.

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar em Miyavi? O cantor ao certo já devia ter esquecido de sua existência há tanto tempo. Aquela garotinha já devia estar fazendo quase um ano, claro, o nosso namoro tinha acabado um pouco antes quando aquela criatura (a mãe) estava com uns três meses, mas ainda assim... já fazia quase um ano, senão mais. Um ano separados depois de quase sete juntos, é.. até que faz sentido toda essa falta. Será que ele ainda pensa em nós? Mesmo que... seja apenas como a lembrança de um tempo bom.

Sorri cínico para o quarto em silêncio, eu sentia como se nunca fosse capaz de conseguir esquece-lo, como se nunca fosse capaz de deixar de amá-lo acima de todos. E em todos os anos em que passamos juntos dormíamos exatamente do mesmo jeitinho, era quase como um ritual. Tão marcado em mim que quando um de nós estávamos fora em turnê eu mal conseguia dormir pela ausência dos braços de Myv em torno de mim.

Sim, nós dormíamos de conchinha. Algo contra? Acho bom! E nem era assim conchinha, era A conchinha. Myv não passava o braço por baixo do meu corpo, mas fazia o mesmo de travesseiro. Ele dormia sentindo cheiro dos meus cabelos e fazia questão de viver repetindo o quanto gostava disso. Já o outro braço sim me cercava mantendo o meu dorso colado em seu peito, quentinho a noite inteira.

E eu abraçava aquele braço que me cercava com ambas as mãos e flexionava minhas pernas para trás para manter meus pés entre os seus. Romântico não? Muito romântico, lindo e completamente vindo dele.

Era sempre assim, eu sempre conseguia o levar com meus desejos pervertidos, sádicos e muitas vezes masoquistas e ele até gostava muito disso, sempre soubera fazer seu papel de mestre sem esconder o quanto tudo aquilo também o excitava de uma maneira única. Mas sempre depois do gozo e do êxtase do orgasmo vinham as palavras doces, os abraços apertados. A completa segurança de que nos amaríamos para o resto da vida.

Era quase como se fossemos outro casal que se parecia apenas fisicamente com os animais sedentos e luxuriosos que se consumiam fervorosamente até instantes antes da cena carinhosa começar. Dava um equilibro gostoso pra tudo o que tínhamos.

Suspirei mais uma vez sentindo meu rosto aquecer pela súbita vontade de chorar pelas lembranças. A quem estava querendo enganar? Yuu era lindo, gostoso e aparentemente tinha algum interesse em mim, mas não seria capaz de amar outra pessoa mais do que amava Takamasa.

O celular na cômoda vibrou, não sei se era o meu ou o dele, mas o peguei depressa para atendê-lo antes que Yuu acordasse com o barulho do aparelho contra o móvel. Era o meu e era o empresário ligando. Yuu se remexeu na cama, mas não deu sinais de que iria acordar.

- Moshi Moshi...

- Uke-san aonde é que você está? Estou aqui na frente do seu apartamento tocando o interfone há horas... – Ahh é o empresário, às vezes... só às vezes eu queria que ele morresse.

- Etto me desculpe eu tive problemas com o meu carro e não consegui chegar em casa ontem...

- E por que não me ligou garoto? Ou para alguém da staff...

- Não está tudo bem, por sorte meu carro quebrou perto do prédio do Aoi, então eu estou aqui desde então. Por favor, mande alguém do staff buscar meu carro com um mecânico?

- Certo. Bom, vou então pegar Reita, Ruki e Uruha e só depois vou ao apartamento de Aoi tudo bem.

- Certo, estamos esperando a van. – e eu não vou esperar ele responder, desliguei.

- Já era o empresário? É tão cedo... – o ser ao meu lado deu um singelo sinal de vida ao grunhir as palavras abafadas pelo travesseiro no qual seu rosto estava agora enterrado.

- Desculpe, não queria acordar você.

- Será que eu desculpo? – ele se virou na cama me olhando divertido e com um sorriso inteiramente pervo, céus esse moreno só pensa nisso?

- Eu posso convencê-lo a isso – me virei um pouco no lugar onde estava sentado na cama e me inclinei em sua direção, entrando assim em seu jogo.

- Será que pode mesmo? – perguntou me puxando para cima de seu corpo, onde me acomodei entre suas pernas.

- Você não sabe onde está se metendo Shiroyama – e não me privei ao direito de lhe explorar o corpo com ambas as mãos enquanto me embriagava só um pouquinho naquele seu perfume.

- Mas ontem à noite eu sabia. Hoje a dúvida é se você sabe. – senti os músculos de seu pescoço se retraindo, ele com certeza estava sorrindo e muito provavelmente daquele jeito sacana. Impossível de resistir, tomei-lhe os lábios em um beijo ávido.

_- E o ukezinho ´ta querendo me ter, é? – Perguntou sarcástico segurando meu rosto entre seus dedos com força. Chegava a ser bizarro como ele sempre tinha domínio sobre nossas ações, ignorando até mesmo o fato de estarmos os dois nus, eretos e em posições bem constrangedoras ali em sua sala de estar._

_- Quero. – Respondi prontamente já me sentindo cair em estado de excitação, era aquela voz rouca, o tom sarcástico, o fato que mesmo para te-lo eu tinha que pedir permissão para tomar ações. Era aquela situação que em que mesmo quando eu era quem deveria o fazer lamber o chão ele sabia me colocar em meu devido lugar; submisso às suas vontades, eu sempre faria o que quisesse dentro de suas vontades. _

_Era só um teatro eu sei, submisso ou dominador, apenas dois personagens daquela encenação luxuriosa. Mas naquele momento nos deixávamos levar pelos personagens. O amor que sentimos um pelo outro está presente em todas as outras horas do dia e da noite, no afeto e no carinho, mas ali naqueles momentos em especial eu precisava desse tratamento para me sentir completo. Esse era o ponto forte de Miyavi sobre mim, ele era o único que sabia me satisfazer em todos os momentos, sabendo diferenciar muito bem aquele fetiche meu entre as quatro paredes dos carinhos que tocávamos no restante do dia._

_- Eu não acho que você seja capaz – Disse rindo debochado._

_- Ahh eu te mostro do que sou capaz – sucumbi ao desejo e apertei a cintura esguia com força, já sabendo que isso lhe causaria uma reação, ele adorava quando eu saia do meu papel para poder me punir._

_- Shhh. Ponha-te no teu lugar Yutaka, que é o chão. – E num movimento rápido e brusco afastou-me de seu corpo, fazendo-me gemer de dor quando meu corpo se chocou com o chão com certa brutalidade. Segurou-me pelo pescoço sem nenhum jeito para me forçar a olhar para ele que estava agachado ao meu lado com um sorriso sádico exposto no rosto. – Ainda quer me ter Uke? – debochou._

_- Quero – respondi ofegante, sentia meu corpo ferver somente com aquelas insinuações maldosas e o ouvi rir alto._

_- Então diz.. – ordenou_

_- Eu quero foder você Ishihara-dana – gemi, na verdade era quase como que se estivesse pedindo para ele me foder._

_- Pede. – mandou, suas mãos se moviam em meu pescoço prendendo ali algo que eu não podia ver, mas sabia o que era._

_- Deixe-me te comer, onegai._

_- Eu deixo, se você se mostrar capaz – e ele riu daquele jeito que eu me desmancho, então me mostrou a não tão longa corrente que servia de guia para a coleira em meu pescoço. – Ta vendo isso aqui – chacoalhou a mão fazendo os elos de metal se bater no ar. – Só vou tirar de você quando você me mostrar que merece então... – ele puxou a corrente com força me fazendo levantar do chão com brusquidão até ficar de joelhos, sendo elevado pelo pescoço. – Comece – mandou._

Meu membro mandava-me impulsos fortes para me lembrar que meu corpo físico precisava de mais atenção, aquelas lembranças eram tão reais, e mais uma vez nessas longas horas na companhia de Aoi sua voz me trouxe ao presente, dessa vez com baixo e delicioso gemido contido, provavelmente sentindo em sua pele meu membro que incomodava. Minha mente estava tão longe que eu nem percebia a forma afoita com que apertava e manipulava o corpo que, devida às condições as quais dormimos ontem, já estava nu. Uma das minhas mãos estava firme em seu membro, masturbando-o e os olhos recém abertos viam a pele branquinha sob o mamilo rosado que meus lábios massageavam. Quando tinha abandonado sua boca? Não sei, mas Aoi se contorcendo e suspirando de maneira pesada como resposta aos meus carinhos é uma recompensa e tanto. Não pude deixar passar uma nota mental que ele fica duplamente gostoso nessa posição.

Passei as mãos possessivas por suas coxas, forçando-o a abrir as pernas para mim e desci meus lábios por seu abdome, deliciando-me ao sentir cada detalhe de seu corpo que minha língua encontrava pelo caminho. Não fui mal com o moreno, distribuí beijos pela lateral de sua coxa apenas porque isso era gostoso e logo tomei o caminho para a ereção que antes discreta agora se impunha entre nossos corpos de forma desejosa. Paciência nunca foi minha maior virtude, seus gemidos eram alucinógenos e eu queria ouvi-los cada vez mais.

- Ahhh Kai, por favor ...

- Com pressa? – perguntei ainda segurando o membro que até então eu lambia e mordiscava, apenas esperando pelo momento em que o guitarrista pedisse por mais.

- Demais. Você é muito gostoso. – sorri com suas palavras.

- Relaxa Yuu-chan, eu só quero agradecer por sua hospitalidade – desviei os olhos dos dele para mirar o instrumento em minhas mãos – Sua grande e deliciosa hospitalidade. – e a conversa morreu ali quando eu parei de falar para engolir seu membro por inteiro.

Bolinhas de arrepio se formaram em suas coxas quando o suguei com força por completo, deliciei-me e sorrindo acabei por deixar seu membro escorregar de minha boca. Entretanto sua reação ao sentir a pele sensível de seu pênis se chocando contra a pele de meu rosto foi a de mais puro deleite. Aoi se forçou sobre os cotovelos para poder ver a cena acidentalmente perva, tão perva quanto meu sorriso ao perceber sua intenção.

Com cuidado segurei seu membro e deslizei meu rosto por toda sua anatomia admirando a fina camada de luz turva que encobria seus olhos, os cabelos ainda bagunçados do recém acordado destacando a boca entreaberta do moreno completamente absorto em meus movimentos. Levantei o membro rijo para alcançar também com toda liberdade seus testículos, onde passei a lambê-lo e suga-lo enquanto o manipulava em uma masturbação lenta.

_- Ukezinho gostoso, me deixa louco... – o tatuado gemeu de forma arrastada, as mãos frias se arrastando dos meus ombros para o pescoço. Ele estava quase, podia sentir seu membro vibrando em contração entre minha boca e língua._

_- Ahn que delícia.. eu quero sentir você enlouquecendo, quero você me mostre o quanto é gostoso.. – falei mantendo sua glande em minha boca, fazendo questão de puxar minhas palavras o quanto fossem necessárias para 'acidentalmente' deixar minha língua escorregar pela fenda em sua ponta. Raspei os dentes por toda pele sensível após terminar de falar e me foquei em sugar sua glande e parte do prepúcio, deixando minhas mãos agirem em sincronia no restante de seu membro._

_Miyavi estava quase gritando, baixo e rouco como sua voz. Ouvia os barulhos da corrente que ele havia prendido em meu pescoço, ele apertava seus dedos contra o metal com força e tão logo o grito invadiu o aposento, o gosto amargo de seu orgasmo atingido invadia minha boca. Sorri._

_- Diz que o Ukezinho não sabe o que faz. – disse mal educado quando ele me puxou pela corrente para alcançar minha boca._

_- Você não sabe! – me empurrou pro chão – Não faz a mínima ideia das reações causadas por seus atos – e quando dei por mim ele tinha dado um jeito de prender meus pulsos com aquela corrente pesada fazendo com que meus punhos ficassem ligados àquela coleira em meu pescoço. Presos. – É quase desumano o esforço pra me segurar, mas eu prometi, não é? – Perguntou subindo sobre meu corpo, mordendo meus lábios com força, bem como a cartilagem da minha orelha onde decretou sua sentença acomodando-se como melhor podia em meu colo. – Me fode Ukezinho, e é bom para sua saúde física que agüente até me fazer gozar assim de novo._

- AHH Kai, eu não... ahh assim eu não... – os dedos de Aoi repuxavam o lençol com força, seus joelhos também tinham se flexionado e eu podia sentir todo seu corpo se retesando sob mim.

Yuu era diferente, ele não tinha um papel para dramatizar. Ele não era e nem nunca seria meu dana, ninguém assumiria esse papel além de Ishihara, ninguém sabia como o fazer. Nem tanto me seria submisso, apesar de ficar extremamente bem nessa posição. Eu não encontrava em Yuu o dominador, e nem o dominado. Yuu era sexo, pura e simplesmente, era toque, pele, Aoi era só prazer, deleite e entrega. Não perfeito pra mim, mas era a pessoa ideal para me fazer esquecer aquele que nem o tempo fora capaz de arrancar de meu ser.

Mesmo sabendo que era um erro, que uma paixão não anula outra forcei meus pensamentos pela primeira vez com real vontade de, se não esquecer, pelo menos não pensar em Miyavi. Um passo de cada vez.

Ao sentir o gosto de Yuu em minha boca abandonei seu membro deixando que todo gozo se espalhasse sobre nós. Continuei estimulando seu membro com a mão para lhe estender as sensações prazerosas enquanto minha língua seguir o caminho entre suas pernas à caminho do períneo, em busca de sua pequena entrada. Seu sêmen escorria entre as coxas pelas dobrinhas da virilha e sentia o gosto amargo tocar a ponta de minha língua que trabalhava incansável circulando e invadindo as pregas de seu contorno.

Após o gozo senti-lo amolecer, mas minhas mãos não parariam de estimula-lo. Logo estaria novamente estimulado, nada disso importa, Yuu poderia gozar quantas vezes quisesse. Seus gemidos se misturavam e se perdiam entre as bufadas profundas de ar, sua respiração descompassada forçava o tórax perfeito a subir e descer com força. Yuu jogava a cabeça para todos os lados do colchão enquanto seus dedos quase rasgavam o lençol. Para meu ego ferido, um combustível para ir além, sentindo-me completamente orgulhoso por constatar que era eu quem o fazia sentir assim. Principalmente ao sentir sua entrada se contraindo, me chamando para si.

Eu não agüentaria mais e aproveitei-me de minha nudez precoce para abandonar todas as minhas tarefas para me posicionar sobre seu corpo entre suas pernas. Não precisei pedir-lhe permissão, ela estava intrínseca entre nossos lábios unidos e os olhos abertos. Seu corpo em torno do meu e o calor, suas curvas macias se fechando sobre meu membro e os braços de Yuu firmes em minha cintura em um pedido mudo e discreto para que ficássemos daquele jeito por um tempo.

Mordi seu lábio inferior para desviar um pouco da vontade que me consumia, era realmente muito difícil não me mover. Então busquei por seu membro esquecido entre nós, mais uma vez rijo e passei a manipula-lo afim de dissipar seu desconforto inicial da penetração. Sorri ao ouvi-lo gemer em resposta ao estímulo.

- Âhn.. – o peso de nossos corpos impedia o corpo esguio de arquear, mas podia senti-lo se contorcer.

- Moreno gostoso safado... duro como pedra em minha mão, gemendo assim me deixa louco.

- Aaahhh Kai... me faz gozar de novo – pediu cravando as unhas curtas em minha pele.

E me movi, retirando-me lentamente de sua entrada para logo arremeter nossos corpos dando início às estocadas. E céus como era gostoso. Gememos juntos ao sentir a entrada, podia sentir cada centímetro de meu membro sendo apertado lentamente. Era diferente e era gostoso, perdendo-me na insanidade, eu queria cada vez mais. Sentindo que seu corpo se movia com o meu em busca de mais contato cedi ao desejo de tomar-lhe com mais força e cada vez mais impulso.

Sorri entre os gemidos, minhas mãos apertavam seu corpo por onde quer que passassem como que se pedissem apoio para manter a evolução do ritmo, cada vez mais erráticos entre os sons de nossos corpos se chocando. Suas mãos traçavam repetidas vezes o caminho que subia por meus braços, passava pelos ombros e arranhava meu pescoço, forçando ao máximo que podia seu corpo contra mim.

Suas mãos estavam em meu ombros no momento em que minhas mãos unidas ergueram e mantiveram seu quadril em determinada posição, e ali suas unhas se cravaram e de sua garganta soou o grito. Continuei ritmado sabendo que tinha acertado o ponto exato de sua glândula, seu rosto estava contorcido em prazer, lindo... mentira, gostoso. Seu membro reluzia umedecida pelo sulco da próstata estimulada, prevendo o produto final de toda aquela loucura. Agarrei-me com força ao seu corpo e o ritmo errático assumia o tom frenético chacoalhando de forma brusca não apenas nosso corpo mas toda a estrutura da cama. Estava feito, uma passo além, uma passo mais distante de Miyavi, mais perto de mim.

_- Você sabe, não sabe... – a tatuado perguntou me soltando das correntes pesadas, segurando meus pulsos para beijar os hematomas. _

_- Quem sabe se você falar – Aproveitei meus pulsos livres para abraçá-lo e puxa-lo para bem pertinho de mim, tal como todo namorado apaixonado tem o direito de fazer. Ele suspirou e então continuou._

_- Que já fiquei e já namorei outros homens antes de você, mas só você teve tanto de mim. Só em você eu confio tanto a ponto de não me preocupar com o que você vai fazer. Yutaka, você é dono da minha vida. Só você foi meu seme Uke-chan – ele riu debochado do seu jeito costumeiro, quebrando um pouco a seriedade das palavras anteriores, mas não a beleza e profundidade da declaração. – Hey não chora! – disse ainda sorrindo, limpando cada uma de minhas lágrimas, puramente de felicidade. – Eu te amo Uke Yutaka, amo como minha vida. _

_- Ahh eu bem que desconfiava – disse rindo, fruto do nervosismo bem como a quantidade absurdamente grande de sorrisos que distribuía por dia, mas era necessário já que, naquele momento se eu não descontraísse um pouco não pararia de chorar de emoção nos braços do tatuado. Suspirei pesado. – Você é a minha vida Taka, eu simplesmente não sou eu sem você._

^.~ Passos ^.~

- Como nos atrasamos, foi mesmo muita sorte a van não ter chagado aqui – disse saindo do box do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sacudindo os fios molhados do cabelo.

- Sorte nada, nossa sorte se deve exclusivamente a um Ruki atrasado. – ele me respondeu de dentro do banheiro mesmo, não esperava ele ali. Estava apenas enrolado por uma toalha branca como eu, largou o pente com o qual desenosava os cabelos sobre o mármore da pia e pegou escova e pasta de dentes. Céus, ele não sabe não o quanto é gostoso? Ou faz isso justamente por saber e o fato lhe divertir.

- Como sempre antes de uma longa viajem... droga, como será que vamos fazer pra pegar minhas malas em casa? Nem escova de dentes eu tenho – ri.. melhor do que chorar, estávamos em vias de viajar em poucas horas e eu estava ali numa casa que não era minha sem nada.

- E acho que devo ter uma escova de dentes fechada aqui em algum lugar, mas você vai usa-la e deixa-la aqui... sabe, pro caso do seu carro quebrar mais vezes. – e depois da indireta eu só pude rir.

Logo o telefone tocou, Sakai e os outros garotos chegaram e após ouvir centenas de piadinha sexuais de mal gosto de Akira, Aoi e eu conseguimos evitar que os outros soubessem que tipo de estadia eu tivera ali com o moreno. Fiquei surpreso ao saber que minha mala estava na van, Sakai havia trovado o porteiro que no fim acabou dando um jeito de abrir meu apartamento. Agora só nos restava chegar à PSC embarcar em nosso ônibus e partir para a dita cidade onde o especial de aniversário da gravadora acontecia.

Continua...

Antes que as fans de AoixUruha e KaixMiyavi me matem.. essa história é KAI X MIYAVI Capítulo que vem quando o Meevs aparecer vai ficar mais claro... eu acho ^.~

Espero que dessa vez tenha ficado um pouco menos confusa a parte em que o Kai estava se lembrando do Myv... essas lembranças vão continuar acontecendo OK, mas cada vez menos... ate pq teremos o próprio tatuado com personagem daqui pra frente.

Essa fic é tão especial pra mim, eu gosto taaaanto dela e eu ficaria tãããão feliz se vocês comentassem ^^

Bjkinhas ^.~

Ateh o/


	3. Suspeitos de um crime perfeito

**História: **Passos

**Capítulo: **03 de _indefinido_

**Categoria: **the GazettE & Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus *sedesespera* mas eu ainda consigo raptar o Kai o/ Fic feita sem nenhum interesse comercial.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Lemon (em todos os chapies)

**Personagens: **Aoi & Kai & Miyavi ihul \o/ -Não, não é suruba u.u''... ainda

**Publicação: **22/09/2010

**Comentários: **O processo é basicamente o mesmo, vamos reforçar mais um pouco de como o Kai era feliz com o Myv, e como o ama e outras coizitas mais ^.~ Vocês sabem que eu sempre tento umas coisas diferentes, bom... pode não agradar todo mundo, mas eu sempre quis escrever um lemon assim =3

PASSOS_3. SUSPEITOS DE UM CRIME PERFEITO

_Por Kami-chan_

_POV KAI_

_E como toda regra da qual a humanidade teria conhecimento, o nosso teatrinho também tinha as suas exceções. Eu sempre me sentiria como se pudesse gozar apenas com a forma completamente inferior com a qual ele me tratava. Eu gostava de me sentir um objeto e Miyavi gostava acima de tudo, de me 'usar'. A nossa exceção estava na agressão._

_Por mais baixo que ele fizesse eu me sentir, Myv não era capaz de desferir nenhum movimento que fosse me ferir de verdade. Atos bruscos e precisos, com certeza, um dono não precisava ter jeito com seu objeto de prazer. Tapas, apenas aqueles desferidos com prática e que avermelhavam a pele e não chegavam a durar nem mesmo até que a transa em si terminasse. Mas nunca cortes, feridas ou vergões. Este ponto fraco era dele._

_Um dia lhe perguntei e ele me disse temer perder o controle da brincadeira. Agressões físicas lhe excitavam em um nível estratosférico que talvez eu seja incapaz de mensurar. Em nível de curiosidade, a primeira vez que quis brincar com esse animal agressivo chamado Miyavi acabei desmaiando._

_Fraco? Ledo engano. Com o tempo acabei traduzindo até seus atos mais impensados e como uma boa presa aprendi a controlá-lo. Tirar Miyavi do sério se tornou a quebra da rotina._

_Sabe, mulheres compram peças íntimas novas, algumas pessoas adoravam novas fantasias e brinquedinhos. Mas nós já tínhamos tudo aquilo, a criatividade era a peça mestra entre ele e eu na cama. Diversidade era o complemento que fazia dessa nossa peça algo tão perfeito. Logo, quebra de rotina para mim era libertar aquele animal irracional, impetuoso, obsessivo, compulsivo._

_É, se fosse para liberar as fantasias dele eu até que me satisfazia bem fazendo papel do dominador dominado._

− _Yuta-koi, cheguei! – ele gritou meio rindo como sempre, mas aquela era uma noite especial. Ele tinha acabado de fazer uma apresentação ao vivo na TV._

_Um motivo perfeito. Eu só tinha que ficar ali no quarto de frente para a janela e de costas para porta. O quarto já estava completamente preparado, então ele tinha que me encontrar ali._

− _Koi? Koibito-chan eu não quero brincar de esconder. – sua voz se aproximava, rompida apenas pelos sons das portas que ele abria e fechava atrás de mim._

_Sim eu tinha vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e correr de encontro a ele, pular em seus braços e o morder todinho. Estava lindo na TV, mas isso não faz parte do meu show. Por isso tinha que me conter, meu teatro tinha que ser bem convincente se quisesse tirar Miyavi do sério._

− _Ahh aqui está o meu gatinho – sorri ao ouvir o tom de felicidade em sua voz, mas logo o escondi para esperar Myv se aproximar de mim, ignora-lo era crucial pra começo de conversa. _

_Ele se aproximou e tocou de leve meu ombro para chamar minha atenção. Esquivei-me de seu toque para dar início ao que, apesar do avesso, era mais uma das nossas pecinhas. _

− _Não toque em mim. – o meu tom era claramente um aviso de alerta._

− _Koi?_

− _E também não vem me chamando de koi.. não está nos seus direitos Miyavi – virei para encara-lo com olhar fechado e o cenho franzido._

− _Mas amor.. o que.. o que foi que eu fiz? Eu acabei de cheg... itai – interrompi-o com um tapa bem dado em sua face._

− _Não se faça de cínico e poupe-me de fazer papel de idiota Takamasa – ele deu um passo em minha direção e logo o empurrei em uma direção qualquer com força suficiente para fazê-lo parar somente quando suas costas se chocassem contra a parede._

− _Ahh..._

− _Como é? É bom me fazer de idiota hm? Acha que eu não vi, que não assisti sua apresentação na TV 'Miyavi-sama' – dei ênfase ao complemento ao nome artístico antes de lhe desferir mais um tapa. Miyavi-sama, foi assim que um dos músicos da banda de suporte havia o chamado. Não, eu não me importava e nem sentia ciúmes daquilo, afinal sabia que ele era quase como um semi-deus para aqueles que trabalhavam ao seu redor e tinham uma real noção da extensão de seu talento._

− _Amor, ´ce ta exagerando.. era apenas uma apresentação. – ri e ri com gosto, alto e claro o empurrando mais uma vez de perto de mim. Para uma direção qualquer? Não sou principiante amigo._

_Joguei-o na direção da cama e quase sorri satisfeito ao ve-lo se deixar cair sobre o colchão macio. Se ele já percebeu a brincadeira distorcida ou não...não me importa, depois do terceiro tapa eu sabia que sua mente estava gritando para levar aquela discussão adiante e não tentar resolver como qualquer outra pessoa normal. Ele não tinha culpa no cartório e eu sabia disso. Logo avancei mais uma vez em sua direção subindo em seu corpo e aproximando nossas faces para começar a falar mais uma vez._

− _Pensa que sou cego Miyavi? Que não vi a forma como aquele guitarrista de segunda ficava olhando pra você? _

_Pelo simples contado, sentado sobre si podia sentir tão discreto quanto suas reações como aquela situação lhe instigava. Podia sentir como o corpo de Myv pouco a pouco se alterava sob mim. Permiti-me sorrir, deixando que ele visse a malícia que transcendia meus atos premeditados e como resposta vi sua face se contorcer enquanto a cabeça era jogada para trás como se finalmente entendesse o sentido daquilo tudo._

− _E quando aquele infeliz te tocou, você gostou não foi? Gostou de ouvi-lo chamar você de Miyavi-sama. – outro tapa, seu rosto já estava assumindo um tom rubro pelos atos repetidos, igual à palma de minha mão que ardia._

− _Apresentações são assim, você sabe como isso funciona amor... – tentou se justificar, mas tudo o que recebeu foi mais um tapa que o calou. _

_Eu não era ciumento, jamais veria problemas no trabalho dele. Na verdade, era muito gostoso saber que minha atuação possessivamente ciumenta o excitava. Movi-me sobre seu corpo minimamente em um movimento que o fez gemer alto e erguer seu quadril contra o meu. Virei seu rosto com violência para ter acesso à sua orelha, mordendo-a sem piedade. O movimento brusco na região tão sensível o fez grunhir e guiar ambas as mãos às minhas nádegas, rá, abusado. Mordi-lhe o pescoço em repreensão._

− _Eu já disse que não está em seus direitos me tocar Ishihara. – puxei seus braços de meu corpo e com uma força maior que a necessária uni seus punhos sobre sua cabeça. _

_Não que eu fosse mais forte, mas a situação o deixava a mercê. Rapidamente, selei seus punhos unidos com a fita de seda vermelha que era presa ao colchão. Ela não era novidade, já tinha sido presa ali muito antes de dividir a cama com Miyavi. Eram duas na cabeceira da cama e duas nos pés, mas era mais divertido amarrar seus pulsos apenas com uma e deixar seus pés livres para tentar, inutilmente, se mover. _

_Agora afastado de sua face, mantinha-me sobre seu corpo o encarando com um olhar de ampla indignação enquanto usava uma pequena toalha higiênica para fazer um 'rolinho' vendo seu olhar assustado. Myv tentou se mover, mas o peso de meu corpo sobre sue quadril pesava também em suas pernas. _

− _Sabe outra coisa que não está nos seus diretos, querido? Falar. Abre a boca. – nada. – ABRE ESSA BOCA! – esbravejei lhe desferindo outro tapa – Agora! – forcei seu queixo e lhe enfiei o pano enrolado boca adentro, logo o mantendo ali com outro pedaço de seda que estava solto sobre a cama e fora amarrado em torno de sua cabeça lhe cobrindo a boca._

_Me afastei mais uma vez apenas para admirar sua imagem, bela imagem aliás. Movi-me mais uma vez sobre seu corpo que a essa altura já estava mais do que desperto. A boca preenchida com o pano manchava um pouco da seda com alguma saliva que era produzida e o cantor não tinha como reter, em seus olhos não morava nenhum resquício de repreensão ou desgosto ante cada um dos meus atos. Muito pelo contrario, o castanho de suas ires estavam mais escuros refletindo em sua imensidão o desejo, quase questionadores quanto ao meu afastamento. Comecei a rir de sua situação, bem na sua cara. _

− _Diga-me que fez de propósito, safado. Diga-me que sabia que assistir a tudo me deixaria louco, sabe que ver outro corpo se aproximando de você me deixa insano. – Mordi-lhe os lábios por cima da seda mesmo, ouvindo-o grunhir o prazer sentido. – Ahhh me faz ter ímpetos de manter você amarrado a essa cama pra sempre e não o deixar se quer sair de casa – voltei a falar de mansinho num movimento continuo sobre seu membro friccionando o volume contido sob os panos no espaço entre minhas nádegas. Myv fechara os olhos antes de jogar a cabeça para trás para, forçadamente, apenas por sentir o pouco de contato que lhe oferecia._

_Claro que eu já estava o esperando vestindo apenas um kimono simples, desses de andar dentro de casa. Pra que me dar ao desgosto de usar uma cueca sabendo que precisaria tirá-la às pressas? O cetim macio da vestimenta deslizava por pontos estratégicos do meu corpo com o movimento, provocando-me sensações que deixavam um gosto imenso de 'quero mais'._

− _Ahh seu desgraçado o que eu tenho que fazer pra deixar claro que você é apenas meu? – puxei o zíper de seu casaco, largando suas metades abertas ao lado do corpo sem me preocupar em removê-lo. Nem teria como com seus braços amarrados. _

_Ishihara ofegava e se contorcia sob mim, seu peito subia e descia rápido denunciado a forma rápida que seu fôlego lhe abandonava às pressas. Seus dedos se enrolavam à seda com desespero, tentando em vão se soltar. Suas unhas bem feitas raspavam no tecido enquanto as pontinhas dos dedos ficavam amareladas com a forma desesperada com a qual ele puxava e repuxava o tecido. Céus, eu poderia ter um orgasmo apenas observando a forma como ele estava se sentindo._

− _Como essas tatuagens todas, marcar teu corpo inteiro – disse após erguer um pouco sua camiseta e passar as unhas por seu abdome. Com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado de seu corpo raspando a pele com força e arrancando dele algo muito semelhante a um urro._

_Já comentei que tinha preparado todo o quarto? Já né. Tudo estava ao alcance das minhas mãos._

_Apenas me estiquei para pegar o estilete afiado sob um dos travesseiros completamente ignorados e não tive nenhum receio em rasgar minimamente a barra de sua camiseta. O barulho do rasgo fez Miyavi abrir os olhos novamente e erguer a cabeça na minha direção._

_Seus olhos bem abertos transparecendo expectativa e luxuria me fizeram rir de maneira gostosa. Meu desejo já plenamente misturado ao seu, puxei com força cada metade do picote no tecido fazendo-o rasgar da barra até a gola em dois._

_Sorri satisfeito com a imagem e não fiz cerimônias para colar meus lábios em um dos mamilos. Lambi a pequena estrutura, por vezes circulando a aureola sensível até deixar a estrutura intumescida. E mordi o botão durinho ouvindo o urro reprimido pela boca tapada e o corpo arrepiado pedindo por mais._

− _Quer saber Miyavi... vou marcar você todinho, vou deixar meu nome tatuado em cada pedacinho 'virgem' de pele sua – e estapeei sua bela face mais uma vez – Olha pra mim enquanto eu falo cachorro safado. Vou te marcar todinho pra deixar bem claro pra qualquer um que você não é nenhum homem livre._

_Seus pulsos se retorciam entre a seda delicada e seu corpo se movia sob o meu buscando de forma inútil e desesperada por mais contato. Fingi não perceber a forma como ele já estava excitado, o membro tão duro tocando de formas vagas meu corpo. Isso não estava enlouquecendo apenas a ele. _

_Mordi sua bochecha, desci deixando outra mordida no ângulo de sua mandíbula até alcançar seu pescoço. Chupei cada centímetro da extensão com força, nem um pouco preocupado com os roxos que ficariam pelo local. O que é meu eu posso marcar._

_Estremeci ao ouvir o urro de prazer vindo dele. Mordi sua clavícula e avancei para seus mamilos mais uma vez, sem me demorar muito pelas estruturas toquei toda extremidade de seu tronco com beijos, chupões e mordidas nada castas._

_Sem ser percebido encostei a ponta gélida e afiada do estilete em seu peito e subi para morder seu lábio inferior. Feri sua pele na altura do peito._

− _HMMM... – ofegou satisfeito enquanto seu corpo quase pulava no colchão._

_Seus olhos estavam inebriados de prazer e sorri, ele estava a dois passos do descontrole. Desci meus lábios até a ferida sem tirar meus olhos dos dele, eles refletiam à expectativa e eu não iria o decepcionar._

_Lambi o filete de sangue de seu corte olhando-o de forma perversa. A ponto de deixar-lhe claro que aquilo ainda ia longe. Em um ato de maldade lambi a fita de seda que escondia sues lábios sabendo que ele gostaria sentir o gosto de seu próprio sangue tanto quanto eu, mas eu queria o deixar enfurecido e num gemido mudo após lamber seus lábios fiz com o cheiro do sangue em meu hálito chegasse em suas narinas. Deseje-me, deseje-me tanto a ponto de enlouquecer._

_E larguei a lâmina gelada sobre sua barriga quando precisei das duas mãos para abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça jeans, tentando ao máximo ignorar o volume maldosamente pulsante que se escondia sob o tecido vinho macio da boxer e descendo suas calças até metade dos joelhos, mais ou menos. Só então sorri olhando fixamente para a elevação no tecido que ainda lhe cobria o corpo, mudando o olhar desejoso para o fundo de seus olhos enquanto esfregava o membro teso entre meus dedos. _

_Passei os dentes pela região, sorrindo ao ve-lo se contorcer de forma violenta enquanto a boca encoberta tentava libertar mais urros. Sem avisos tomei o estilete mais uma vez e deslizei a lâmina bem afiada por cada lado das costuras da peça íntima que ele usava, removendo o tecido solto para encarar, deliciado, seu corpo inteiramente nu. Apenas com as extremidades do casaco e da camiseta rasgada jogadas de cada lado de seu corpo. As calças esquecidas pela metade de suas pernas e o tecido da boxer rasgado não fazia a menor diferença._

− _Está percebendo que é só meu Ishihara? – perguntei cedendo ao desejo de roçar todo meu corpo ao seu. – Porque só vai ser libertado daqui quando eu tiver plena certeza que você entendeu._

_Agarrei com força suas coxas, deixando que as unhas penetrassem fundo na carne. Minha vontade àquela altura já estava além de solta-lo e deixar que o desejo reprimido à força nos guiasse da forma mais carnal e obscena, mas não abandonaria meu jogo agora. Rumei minha face ligeira para a coxa que eu apertava, chupando a face interna da mesma com todo desejo que tinha por aquele corpo perfeito. _

_Encerei a carícia lambendo da metade da faixa interna de sua coxa até alcançar o membro lustroso, escorregando por toda a potente ereção rapidamente. Deliciado com cada gemido abafado que não conseguia sair de sua boca forçando Miyavi a forçar o corpo contra mim._

_A lâmina afiada passou por aquelas coxas tão desejadas. Diversas vezes de um lado a outro desenhando várias linhas horizontais uma abaixo a outra e seu sangue escorria enquanto o moreno se repuxava com toda força e desespero na tola tentativa de se livrar das amarras de seda. Voltei a lamber a pele macia sentindo mais uma vez seu sabor, podia sentir meu queixo se manchar ao tocar no sangue ainda vivo. _

_A língua estava tingida de rubra e o gosto metálico me invadia em cheio. Aproveitando seu olhar preso em mim lambi a glande com a boca mais aberta que o necessário, queria que ele visse minha cavidade rubra por seu sangue. Ouvi-o urrar palavras que foram incompreensíveis, mas eu sabia por dedução que ele estava tentando gritar meu nome._

_Sentei entre suas pernas com minhas pernas abertas de frente para ele. Sorri travesso mordendo o lábio inferior, uma mão apoiando o peso do meu corpo formando um ângulo estranho com o colchão e a outra deslizava por meu próprio corpo. _

_Lambi meus dedos de forma sensual, passei-os pelo pescoço e descendo, adentrando a fenda frontal da peça de seda. Tão escorregadia o espaço aumentava com cada ínfimo toque, eu queria que o tecido caísse por si próprio por meus ombros. Deixei os dedos úmidos circularem por um dos meus mamilos sem nenhuma intenção de reprimir gemidos satisfeitos que surgiram. Não sabia se me excitava mais com meus próprios toques ou com o seu olhar possessivo sobre mim. _

_Me percebi mordendo meu lábio inferior ao puxar a ponta da fita que mantinha o kimono fechado, meus olhos seguiam maliciosos os movimentos da minha mão. Sem o nó a seda fina escorregou exibindo de vez todo meu corpo, abri mais minhas pernas._

_Seus olhos seguiam atentos os movimentos da mão que deslizava por meu abdome, eu sabia que aquele era um ponto em especial do meu corpo que ele gostava demais e me demorei ali, exibindo cada reentrância dos músculos muito bem formados ali. Por fim, a mão espalmada tocou meu pênis tão teso e exigente quanto o dele. Não pude evitar um gemido um pouco mais alto com esse contado. _

_Toquei-me para ele por alguns instantes até abrir um pouco mais minhas pernas para me colocar ainda mais perto dele, a ponto de tocar e roçar nossas ereções mantidas em união por minha mão. De súbito voltei a me ajoelhar na cama com cada joelho em cada lado do corpo dele para ser capaz de encontrar sua orelha mais uma vez._

− _Observa de olhos bem abertos o que é que te pertence cachorro imundo. Depois não esquece que você não tem direito de pertencer a mais ninguém, - sussurrei raspando meus dentes por sua orelha. _

_E me levantei sobre o colchão ainda com um joelho de cada lado do seu corpo sem dar ouvidos aos seus resmungos queixosos, desesperado para se ver livre daquelas amarras e da mordaça. Estava pronto, ele estava no estado que eu queria. Os urros insanos soavam altos e seus olhos já estavam tingidos da mais profunda escuridão, a pele sensível de seus punhos estava muito vermelha e estas escoriações deviam estar queimando de tanto que o desespero o fazia mover os braços para se livrar da seda._

_Abri de vez deixando o cetim deslizar por meu corpo de forma lenta, causando um leve arreio em minha pele por onde passava. Esta sensação me fazendo morder os próprios lábios. A peça única foi deixada de lado em um ponto qualquer, tão observado por mim que se quer sei se ainda jaz sobre a cama ou deslizou para o chão. Tudo em que consigo me concentrar é na forma como meus olhos foram presos por seus olhos sedentos, tão cheios de desejo que transpassava um ar de quase fúria. Como um animal faminto prestes a capturar a presa mais deliciosa. A malícia e a miséria. Eu sabia que se Miyavi se soltasse agora, eu realmente estaria em maus lençóis. _

_E para aumentar sua fome predatória esnobei-lhe, dando-lhe as costas. Ciente de que ele não seria mais capaz de desviar seus olhos de mim nem mesmo se o apartamento estivesse pegando fogo, engatinhei para longe de seu corpo. Ainda sobre o mesmo sem tocar sua pele por nenhum instante. _

_Engatinhei lentamente de maneira insinuante, mantendo o quadril, que ondulava completamente exibido, mais elevado.. quase empinado. Deixando-me propositalmente exposto ao seu olhar faminto enquanto me esticava para alcançar o tubinho de lubrificante. _

_Então voltei minha atenção para o seu corpo, sem me virar novamente. Ele que enlouqueça em sua indisponibilidade e me observe. Mas seus resmungos assumiram um semblante mais sério e eu o quero insano, mas não acabar com a brincadeira._

– _O que foi meu amor – mordi os lábios com um sorriso debochado olhando para ele, é claro, sem me virar. – Fala comigo..._

_É claro que ele não ia falar nada amordaçado, mas eu queria o ver urrar. Quanto mais deplorável era o seu estado, mais excitado eu ficava. Mas ele ousou tentar falar, com sua língua impedida pela toalha em sua boa e seus lábios travados pela seda, ainda assim seus zurrados suplicantes para ser ver sem aquele suplício ainda eram entendíveis aos meus ouvidos. E eu não estava compadecido de sua situação, apenas sabia bem o que ele pretendia fazer assim que eu tirasse aquela mordaça de sua boca. E eu precisava disso._

_A mão que buscou o estilete teve como companhia o meu mais doce sorriso. Ainda esticado e não de frente para ele fiz a lâmina deslizar por seu rosto até encontrar a seda macia e rasga-la com facilidade. A lâmina fora jogada longe, não sei onde, mas pude ouvir o som do metal se chocando com o chão. A toalha foi cuspida pelo cantor com pressa._

– _Vem aqui agora Yutaka. – Era uma ordem, em voz e entonação... a típica ordem que costumava me fazer derreter. _

– _Hum? – E daí que eu tinha entendido o que ele queria antes mesmo de tirar aquela coisa da boca dele, ele que peça da maneira mais promiscua de que é capaz._

– _Mexa-se e traga esse rabinho até a minha boca.. agora._

_E eu por um acaso alguma vez fui capaz de resistir a uma ordem dessas?Ainda sem me virar engatinhei para trás, obedecendo-o. A cabeça pendida omitia o sorriso e a língua exposta alisava e arrepiava cada centímetro de pele por onde passava. E parei._

– _Mais perto. – disse com certa brabeza tentando jogar a cabeça mais pra frente, esticando todo o pescoço até que os dentes fossem capazes de ferir suavemente a carne de minhas nádegas, mas a língua tão atrevida e curiosa não fora capaz de chegar onde queria._

_Eu gostava de vê-lo irritado, esses momentos eram raros, mas muito proveitosos. Nunca esqueceria que foi assim, mesmo que de maneira involuntária, que acabei mostrando ao meu melhor amigo apaixonado o caminho certo para me conquistar. Tolamente perdido, como se já não estivesse conquistado._

_Deixando a antiga lembrança tomar-me naquele momento, sorri, expondo-me ainda mais a ele não contendo os gemidos espontâneos ao sentir o órgão úmido se esfregando em minha entrada. Estava tão preocupado em tirar-lhe do sério que não tinha notado o quanto eu mesmo estava necessitado de um toque seu._

_Miyavi guiava sua língua com agilidade, era quase afobado, como que se quisesse compensar toda a falta de contado entre nossos corpos por aquele carinho impudicamente delicioso. Mordidas eram frequentemente deixadas nas faces internas de minhas nádegas e eu queria poder lhe responder à altura, mas tudo o que conseguia era gemer, gemer e gritar por seu nome. Cachorro maldito._

_Não fixei em minha memória o momento exato em que um grito de prazer meu se fez calar com o membro rijo em minha boca. Queria apenas dar a ele o mesmo veneno e sorri com gosto ao senti-lo falhar momentaneamente em sua tarefa sob meu ato repentino. _

_Ergui meu quadril para poder ve-lo, de ponta cabeça, por entre minhas próprias pernas. Sei que meus olhos se estreitaram a mirá-lo de forma pornográfica enquanto o permitia ver a forma como lambia lentamente toda a extremidade de seu pênis. Não foi de propósito, mas a nova posição dava a sua língua maior liberdade e a senti percorrer por meus testículos. _

_E virei sobre seu corpo, só então me dignificando a ficar novamente de frente para ele. Afinal, ele estava amarrado ali, não estava? Então que fosse eu a fazer o que bem entendesse de seu corpo. Mais uma vez engatinhando segui até sentar sobre seu tórax, me arrepiando com a forma com o qual ele me engolia com os olhos._

– _Abre a boca – disse já forçando meus dedos em seu queixo, sem dar ao moreno chance de obedecer por vontade própria. Eu nunca faria nada que ele não estivesse disposto a ceder._

– _Hum.. – o som soou abafado, quase afogado com meu membro que o calava._

_Dei-lhe a chance de começar a nova brincadeira da forma que lhe fosse mais cômodo e logo sua cabeça e movia suspensa, subindo e descendo quase de maneira desconfortável. Apenas para me satisfazer._

_Eu não me preocupava em deixar evidente o quanto me excitava. Com Miyavi, nunca me preocupei em expressar quaisquer que fossem meus sentimentos e emoções. Quando dei por mim, sues sons já eram mais que estrangulados por meu corpo que se movia simulando movimentos nada castos dentro da cavidade que me sugava faminta. Dedicado e apaixonado com ele sempre soube ser. _

_Com um esforço imenso dei fim àquilo, encerrando o estímulo delicioso antes de por fim à festa. Antes de por fim ao que tinha começado. Estava cansado e quase no meu limite, mas estava satisfeito comigo, satisfeito por todas as reações que estava conseguindo arrancar de Ishihara. _

– _Kai.. se está esperando por súplicas... por favor, não me faça esperar mais. – ri breve por ele cogitar essa possibilidade._

_Não esperei nada para atacar sua boca de forma brusca e violenta, da forma como há muito desejava sentir. Nossas línguas se tocavam sem sintonia alguma, tão afoitas pela boca alheia que muitas vezes se perdiam e se chocavam no meio do caminho deixando rapidamente ambas as faces molhada de saliva. _

_Foi durante o beijo que com toda pressa abri o tubo de lubrificante com uma mão mesmo e deixei seus lábios sob protestos para poder alcançar seu membro tão esquecido. Sorri minimamente ao e mover sob seu corpo até ficar a altura de seu abdome. Eu não me sofreria a uma última tentação antes de ter o que tanto queria._

_O membro untado deslizava entre os gominhos da minha bunda, gemi um tanto mais alto por essa sensação carregada de expectativa. Eu era fraco demais em certos pontos e há muito tempo, ter Miyavi completamente enterrado entro de mim, era tudo o que eu mais queria. Ainda assim o segurei firme buscando às cegas o encaixe entre a glande e a entrada apertada. Ele estava com a cabeça jogada pra trás e os olhos fechados enquanto gemia por antecipação._

– _Está assim tão disposto à súplicas, meu amor? – perguntei roçando a glande úmida em minha entrada, sem de fato penetrar._

– _Yuta-koi.. por favor, senta. – choramingou. Eu juro que não lembro de ve-lo tão facinho assim._

– _Mas assim tão cedo? – disse apenas para ver sua reação._

– _Ahh... – gemeu meneando o quadril tentando buscar sozinho aquilo que eu estava me escamando pra fazer. – Senta, Kai senta logo ou..._

– _Ou? – perguntei ainda me esfregando em seu pênis. Ele suspirou pesado e ergueu a cabeça completamente sério para me encarar._

– _Uke Yutaka, coloca logo isso pra dentro ou não respondo mais por mim. – e eu adoro quando ele dá ordens desse jeito._

_Poderia ser mais doloroso que de costume, afinal ele não tinha me preparado para nada, mas o nível da minha excitação foi maior que qualquer desconforto causado pela penetração lenta. Eu fazia questão de sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo se afundando em mim. _

_Uma vez penetrado minhas condições para continuar qualquer planinho de tortura era nulo. Com Miyavi em mim a única palavra com nexo que conseguia sair de minha boca além dos gemidos e de seu nome, era apenas 'mais'. Sempre mais, até o limite. E era sempre perito, fosse como fosse._

_Lembro dos corpos soados e ofegantes, enroscados depois de mais um orgasmo perfeito. Soltei suas mãos, beijei seus pulsos esfolados e mais uma vez um típico cansaço atingiu os dois corpos inertes em um mundo alheio àquele que nos cercava, deixando-nos mais uma vez com a convicta certeza de que a vida era perfeita e que a felicidade existia, nós éramos os possuidores de seus direitos. _

.:.

− Hey. Terra para Kai – e fui então tirado do devaneio que, só então percebi, mantinha meu olhar fixo e ao mesmo tempo ausente na paisagem que passava rápida pela janela do ônibus. Era quase como uma cena manjada de um filme dramático. Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que por sorte não formam percebidas.

A mente e a vida presas à mesma pessoa, meu único. Não único em números, mas eternamente único em extensão de sentimento. Foi impossível conter o suspiro, estava cansado de tantas memórias que me invadiam sem o meu consentimento. E só voltei à realidade ao olhar com atenção para o cara que tentava te-la em si naquele momento com chutinhos sutis dados com a ponta do pé em uma das minhas panturrilhas.

− Cansei de conversar com o motorista, mas acho que finalmente o resto do pessoal dormiu.. então... – sorri com sua falta de jeito e recolhi as pernas para que ele passasse e se acomodasse no acento do meu lado. Eu não costumava sentar na janela, gostava de poder prestar atenção em todos os movimentos das pessoas dentro do ônibus.

De alguma forma as feições de Aoi me pareciam familiares, profundamente me recuso a admitir que por certos ângulos sua fisionomia se assemelha a de... ahhh NÃO! Não é pela semelhança física que Aoi me atrai. Mas então meu coração quase parou ao ve-lo passar por mim.

O olhar baixo e penetrante banhado pela penumbra do ônibus e com apenas aquele brilho proveniente das luzes da cidade que deixamos para trás.. tão... tão parecido com Miyavi. No meio do percurso ele me piscou, conseguindo com tal ato paralisar-me por completo era... era... era _ele._

E então percebi que talvez... só talvez não fosse a semelhança física que me atraísse em Yuu, mas com toda certeza era isso que estava trazendo à tona tantas lembranças que deveriam ficar somente no passado. Ainda mais apavorado me vi incapaz de responder à dúvida de que se não era exatamente isso que me movia a trazer o guitarrista cada vez para mais perto de mim.

Agora tinha aquilo que me tinha sido tirado de maneira tão brutal, tudo revivido como um filme sem pausas em minha mente enquanto meu corpo físico se deliciava sob curvas perfeitas de um corpo bem esculpido e um rosto que reluzia por ínfimos detalhes –tão sutis- a _sua _beleza.

Oh por hide, eu despudoradamente estou usando esse garoto. Mas como negar ao coração ferido o aconchego que lhe é oferecido com tamanha boa vontade?

− Não me lembro de ver você alguma vez na vida conversando com o motorista. Você é geralmente um dos primeiros a pegar no sono. – disse acompanhando os movimentos do moreno ao se sentar ao meu lado.

− Mas hoje eu tinha que me manter acordado já que o resto da banda, por outro lado, demora horrores até apagar. – sorriu-me com toda sua falta de caráter.

Acompanhei suas facetas em mesmo nível, sorri-lhe com a mesma falta de vergonha. Fechei os olhos ao perceber sua aproximação proposital e apenas esperei para responder ao beijo que ele me daria. Aquela boca carnuda sabia ser tão macia e gostosa.

De certo modo não entendia o que de fato tinha em mim que atraía tanto a atenção do guitarrista moreno. Aoi não podia 'morrer de amores' por mim, mas ao mesmo tempo estava bem empenhado em me expressar suas intenções. Nada castas, diga-se de passagem.

Na verdade não era como se Aoi estivesse empenhado em me deixar a par de suas intenções, mas sim como se ele simplesmente não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado em esconder seus desejos. Desejos tão despudorados que eu em minha vã existência não fui capaz de impor barreiras para aceitar.

− Há quanto tempo já nos conhecemos Yuu? E nunca passou da amizade, não querendo cortar o clima, mas... por que agora?

− Passou de amizade? – me perguntou girando minha cabeça e mordendo meus lábios.

− Eu não tenho o habito de transar com meus amigos.

− Melhor ainda! Você está solteiro, eu estou solteiro. Nós somos amigos e vivemos viajando juntos por aí.

E foi aí que eu entendi. Ele estava me usando tanto quanto eu estava usando a ele... e era perfeito. Yuu era gostoso e eu não precisava fingir que havia algo entre nós além de tesão.

− É muito bom esclarecer as coisas, moreno gostoso – disse o puxando mais uma vez para perto de mim enroscando meus dedos no tecido de sua camiseta. A última visão que tive foi seu riso pervo antes de nossos lábios se unirem mais uma vez.

Eu não sabia dizer com certeza como ele sabia que eu estava solteiro naquele momento ou se em algum momento ele soube que eu por muito tempo não fui. Eu não dividiria meu passado com ele e nem planejaria um futuro. Meus planos com Yuu iam apenas de uma transa à outra. Aceitar seus beijos e seus carinhos sem juras e sem promessas.

_Pra ser sincero não espero de você mais que um aperto de mão. _

_Beijo sem paixão._

Shiroyama era apenas um curativo enfeitado com o rosto daquele que eu mais amava. Estava ali para manter o que restara do meu coração despedaçado, e eu não o deixaria escapar tão cedo.

Continua ^.~

Waaaa eu tinha prometido o Meevs nesse chapie... pois é não deu, mas no 4 ele vem COM CERTEZA ^.~

Em itálico ali em cima é só uma frase de uma música que eu gosto... que nem tem muito haver com a fic... mas waa tava na minha cabeça no momento da criação kkkk só que eu nem lembro do nome... mas eh dos engenheiros ^.~ de brinde o nome do chapie tb é uma frase da música waa o/

Sobre o lemon... hm... eu gostei u.u''' desculpe a todos que acharam forçado... sei la... variar eh bom às vezes XD

Fazia tempinho que queria escrever um assim =3

Beta? Quem? Onde? Lamento, ou eu beto o que escrevo ou escrevo mais das outras fics u.u

Deixem reviews pra mim?

Bjkinhas ^.~

Ateh o/


	4. 4 Você aqui

**História: **Passos

**Capítulo: **04 de _indefinido_

**Categoria: **the GazettE & Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles só me pertencem pelas horinhas em que pego no sono u.u'' fazer o que... Fic feita sem nenhum interesse comercial.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Echii

**Personagens: **Aoi & Kai Miyavi & Kai

**Publicação: **10/01/2011

**Comentários: **Senhoras e senhores, enfim Miyavi. E vamos começar a ver a história por dois ângulos . Espero que gostem XD

PASSOS_4. VOCÊ AQUI

_Por Kami-chan_

E dormi bem como nunca tinha dormido dentro de um ônibus em movimento. É claro que fazer sexo com um moreno daqueles sem abrir a boca pra um piu foi algo insano, mas não vem ao caso.

Lembro da cara de desaforado de Shiroyama ao jogar as camisinhas que usamos, para não fazer sujeira no ônibus, pela janela. E da expressão hilária que ele fez ao se colar no banco com força para segurar o riso após me dizer que uma delas tinha se colado no vidro dianteiro do carro de alguém. Dez minutos após o episódio, já estávamos vestidos, e do nada Yuu teve um ataque de riso que ele fez todo o possível para conter.

"Imagina se fosse um conversível". Foi o que ele disse ao me ver olhar para o mesmo sem entender porra nenhuma.

Eu costumava duvidar que aquele rapaz educado e de sotaque pesado fosse a peste que ele mesmo afirmava ser em sua adolescência. Não mais. Agora que o vejo assim, tenho certo medo de conhecer esse Shiroyama que se auto denominava uma peste.

Adormecemos após falar muito sobre nada que tivesse alguma relevância pra mim. Nossos assuntos iam de piadas à provocações e de carícias ousadas à histórias mirabolantes de nossas adolescências.

Até sentir um tapa na minha bochecha, acompanhado de um sutil "Acorda porra". Agora, se até as pessoas que mais amamos tem algumas manias que não suportamos, imaginem só isso aplicado às pessoas com quem eu tenho que trabalhar. Uhum, e a minha cara adorável ao ver Uruha em pé no corredor.

Ao lado do meu banco. De braços cruzados. E uma cara azeda e psicoticamente assassino. Tal como se eu tivesse roubado sua caixinha de joias, com as joias junto, é claro.

− Qual é a tua, imbecil? Te fiz algo por acaso? – E eu não costumo discutir com Kouyou, mas pela manha meu amigo, evite até me dar bom dia.

− Sabe que hora é? – Me perguntou com sua voz grave e baixa, calmo, porém sério demais.

− Não, não faço ideia, mas com certeza não estou atrasado. Ainda estamos rodando.

− Toda a banda e toda a staff já acordou, só falta os dois.

Ele apontou pra mim, como assim dois? Uruha por acaso era estrábico? ... hum... é, ele é, mas isso não vem ao caso, ele deveria saber que eu sou apenas um. Com o ombro pesado demais, mas ainda assim... um. Odeio dormir em ônibus.

− E claro que o que fazem não me diz respeito – disse mais azedo ainda – Mas deviam cuidar pelo menos dos membros da staff.

− Hum? – eu não tava entendendo porra nenhuma mesmo, e Uruha olhou pra o meu ombro. – Porra caralho! – Me assustei com o moreno jogado no meu ombro, pior que isso, ele estava constrangedoramente agarrado em mim. – Acorda Aoi! – E o empurrei com as duas mãos em seus ombros.

Uruha riu, suavizando finalmente sua expressão. Não sei se ele gostou da minha cara de assustado, ou se por ver a forma como Yuu bateu com tudo no encosto do banco da frente.

− Ahh seu corno, isso doeu. – Yuu reclamou rindo, enquanto mantinha as duas mãos sobre o nariz.

− Tomara que tenha quebrado. – A voz de Kou é grave por natureza, mas dessa vez eu até senti frio após lhe ouvir.

Aoi parou de rir no mesmo momento, guiando as orbes escuras para cima. E eu parecia esquecido por ambos, fiquei olhando de um para o outro. Eles apenas se olhavam, Aoi abismado e Uruha quase o fuzilando com os olhos. Aquilo sim era esquisito.

Estranho mesmo, já que de uns tempos pra cá os dois estavam até mais próximos um do outro, quase como amigos de verdade. E sem mais nenhuma palavra Uruha se virou e nos deixou para trás.

− Vou ver com o motorista em que cidade estamos – disse e me levantei deixando o moreno, anormalmente quieto, pra trás. – Uruha tem que deixar de ser tão bipolar – disse mais para mim que para qualquer pessoa. Que outros motivos ele teira para aquela encenação melodramática.

Ainda pude ver de relance o momento em que Aoi se ergueu e caminou ao banco do loiro, ele parecia querer reverter o show de bom humor de Uruha, pois o encarava. Em pé abraçando o encosto do banco em sua frente. Logo o contornou e se ajoelhou ao contrário no banco de frente para Takashima, sua barriga apoiada no encosto para as costas. Eu já estava longe demais para ouvir do que falavam.

.:.

− E mais uma vez você é quem vai ficar sozinho no quarto, Kai-chan? − questionou-me Aoi a me ver colocar um dos três chaveiros que trazia comigo em meu bolso e estender dos dois que sobravam, um para Reita e outro para si.

− Eu sempre acho que manter os quartos separados pela afinidade dos instrumentos é o melhor para a banda, dividiria com Reita se já não soubesse que o Ruki me mataria se o fizesse.

− Ainda bem que você sabe − disse Ruki em um falso tom de ameaça e todos nós rimos.

Percebi a mensagem latente por trás do comentário de Aoi, afinal era eu quem dividia os quartos e podia muito bem reservar um quarto para nós dois bem como sempre fizera para Ruki e Reita. Na verdade, isso até passou pela minha cabeça, mas de fato preciso de um tempo só para mim em um espaço que fosse só meu.

Meu espaço para poder organizar as coisas na minha cabeça. Também não estava conseguindo descansar direito e estava mentalmente desgastado, exausto e nem mesmo meu sono estava tranquilo. Não conseguia encontrar os motivos para explicar porque a aproximação com Aoi fazia a falta de Miyavi mais dolorosa. Não que eu não pensasse nele todos os dias, mas ao receber novos toques que não eram os seus toda aquela avalanche de lembranças estava me soterrando.

Por que infernos eu não conseguia o esquecer? Quanto tempo mais teria que sofrer incapaz de deixar de lamentar essa perda irreversível?

− Kai-san − A voz de Sakai me tirou de meus pensamentos. Mundo este que tenho habitado com cada vez mais frequência e por cada vez mais tempo. − Podemos conversar um minuto?

− Claro Sakai-san − Sorri-lhe sincero, a perspectiva de que já havia trabalho para mim ali me animava.

Ocupar a mente é sempre uma boa saída. Aliás, trabalhar era o que eu mais tinha feito nesse um ano sempre preferindo a sala da PSC e o banquinho desconfortável da bateria a voltar para minha casa e constatar que ela estaria fria e vazia. Sem fotografias, sem a TV ligada mesmo que ninguém estivesse olhando, sem seu precioso notebook aberto e ligado sobre a mesa da sala de janta e seu terrível hábito de deixar suas coisas espalhadas, bem como todas as luzes acesas.

E mesmo que como migalhas se comparadas ao tamanho da minha dor, podia pelo menos dizer que estava tocando melhor, estava afiado. Tão afiado que muitas vezes abava inclusive cortando as pessoas que se aproximavam. O trabalho mascara a solidão, talvez seja também por isso que os grandes de sucesso eram sempre também grandes solitários. Não quero pensar nisso agora.

− Etto minna, não temos o que fazer agora, então se instalem com calma e quando eu tiver todo o cronograma passo pra vocês.

− Nee você sabe onde nos achar se precisar Kai-chan. − disse Uruha sorrindo achando um meio de pendurar sua pesada mala de alça muito curta no ombro, dando um tapinha com a mão livre no braço de Aoi que imitou seus atos. Era bom ver que, aparentemente o humor de Uruha tinha voltado.

− Até mais minna. − disse já dando as costas, me deixando com um sorriso para interpretar. Sorri-lhe de volta.

− Bom Kai, então agente também vai. − disse Ruki enroscando seu braço livre da mala com o de Reita.

− Não hesite em chamar se precisar. − disse o da faixa antes de se deixar levar por Ruki.

− Então Sakai-san o que há? − lhe perguntei em um suspiro.

− Ahhhh Kai-san é um pouco complicado − ele coçou a nuca num sinal de nervosismo, não, não era nervosismo, era aquela cara típica de quem fez merda e agora não sabia como dizer. Meu sorriso diminuiu. − Você sabe, o hotel foi completamente fechado apenas para as bandas do festival e suas staffs. Acontece que houve uma pequena confusãozinha. − fechei os olhos e suspirei pesado.

− Você ficou sem quarto Sakai-san, não tem problema nós podemos dividir. − e é nessas horas que eu me pergunto por que eu não poderia ser um pouco mais parecido com o Ruki, ele teria dito um belo 'se vira Sakai' sem o menor remorso.

− É pior do que isso, eu e mais quatro membros da staff vamos nos dividir entre os quartos da equipe de suporte. Falta você apenas.

− Mas eu ganhei uma chave na recepção. − tentei argumentar levando a mão ao chaveiro em meu bolso só para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

− Pois é, eu corri feito louco pra encaixar você em um quarto decente e por sorte mesmo consegui. Pedi pra recepcionista lhe entregar as chaves normalmente e só vim lhe avisar agora, pois sei que você não verá problemas já que são tão amigos, foi realmente uma sorte muito grande que...

− Sakai-san − uma voz desconhecida por mim o cortou e me virei na direção da voz.

Muito bobamente a minha única reação foi travar enquanto minha mente formulava uma única resposta que meu corpo não teve condições de proferir. Não!

Eu estava mesmo pensando em ter paz, como ter paz? Estávamos agora eu e Sakai lado a lado, de frente para Miyavi e algum membro de sua staff, vasta staff. E todas as palavras enroladas do empresário fizeram sentido, ninguém sabia do relacionamento entre Myv e eu. Quem nos conhecia via apenas dois grandes amigos de longa data, o ano estava tão agitado, tanto para o GazettE para o então papai Miyavi, que seu eventual afastamento não fora se quer percebido.

Nem mesmo os membros da banda haviam percebido como Myv não constava mais nos meus assuntos, ou que não havia mais telefonemas em horários malucos devido a diferença de fuso entre os países onde cada artista estava se apresentando. Não perceberam também que eu não apenas evitava de estar nos mesmos lugares que ele como também fiz questão de marcar uma centena de compromissos para manter ocupada toda a semana que precede a grandiosa festa de um aninho de sua filha, fato este que me rendeu dias ouvindo reclamações de Ruki que já havia recebido seu convite.

Eu também, o hipócrita também havia me convidado. Tudo para manter as aparências, é claro. Como não convidar seu maior amigo para um evento tão importante? Destramente dei um jeito nisso, mantendo o GazettE completamente ocupado. Álibis perfeitos.

− Kazome-san, quanto tempo. Miyavi-san, é realmente um prazer revê-lo. − disse Sakai com belo e grande sorriso na direção dos outros dois.

Meu sorriso também estava presente, mas não porque eu queria e sim porque eu havia congelado. Meus braços naturalmente cruzados como era meu hábito, não se desfizeram e apenas minhas mãos se moveram buscando em meu próprio corpo algo para se agarrar, para me dar suporte. E pela primeira vez em cerca de um ano me permiti olhar para o rosto que eu amava tanto e que agora estava desprovido de pircings.

Tentei ao máximo não esboçar expressão nenhuma, mas ele também me encarava. Me media dos pés à cabeça com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios, como que se admirasse satisfeito com minha imagem. E eu devia mesmo ser muito mais masoquista do que imaginava, pois bastou esse simples gesto para eu ter a mais dolorosa e humilhante certeza de que eu ainda o amava demais.

Poderia haver Aoi, poderia haver um corpo fisicamente igual ao de Miyavi ou até mesmo um artista com um talento semelhante ao seu e ainda assim NINGUÉM seria ele. Ninguém despertaria tanto meu interesse como ele e acima de tudo, ninguém me faria amar como ele. Estava ali, entre nós dois e eu podia sentir, minha essência fora feita a partir da sua. Não era um capricho e nem orgulho ferido, era apenas a certeza de que se Deus tivesse mesmo jogado as almas no mundo em pares, ali estava a minha.

− Realmente Sakai-san, essas agendas lotadas não estão mais se batendo para tomarmos aquele sake hm – disse o homem ao lado de Miyavi dando um tapinha no ombro de Sakai.

− Ora essa, o bar do hotel está aberto e podemos afogar esse sake hoje mesmo Kazome-san, assim que alojarmos essa dupla é claro. Miyavi-san muito obrigada mesmo por dividir seu quarto com o Kai-san.

O QUE? E eu ainda estava dependendo da generosidade dele? Qual é, que diabo ele estava fazendo ali afinal se nem da companhia mais ele era? E mais, eu podia muito bem dormir no ônibus ou...

− Sakai-san eu não quero que haja incômodos, podemos por um colchão no quarto onde estão Aoi e Uruha e então não invadiremos a privacidade de Miyavi – eu sei que devia usar um 'san' depois do nome, mas a ideia de agir com respeito com ele não era processada pela minha cabeça.

− O hotel está tão cheio que nem colchões de sobra tem – disse Sakai

− Ok eu não me importo em dormir em um dos colchonetes que temos no ônibus.

− Ahh os membros da staff que eu comentei com você que também ficaram sem quarto já os pegaram. – e eu estava pronto pra dizer que pediria pro Aoi e pro Uruha unirem as duas camas de solteiro para deixá-la do tamanho de uma de casal para nós três quando Myv abriu a boca pra falar.

− Hey Kai deixa de se escamar, a sua companhia nunca me incomoda. Além do mais, faz tempo que agente não coloca o assunto em dia. – disse sorrindo sacana, ahh como eu conhecia bem aquele sorriso, bem o suficiente para temê-lo. – Não se preocupe Sakai-san eu vou cuidar bem do seu líder e baterista. – e me abraçou o desgraçado.

É... na cara de pau, fazendo minha garganta fechar de ódio ou coisa parecida. Eu queria tirar o braço dele de cima dos meus ombros, quem sabe até sair correndo... mas como me explicaria. Eu não merecia mais isso, além de todo sofrimento que me fez passar agora ainda fazia que nada tinha acontecido e eu teria que o aturar a noite inteira na cama ao lado. Amando-o mesmo que ele não merecesse, desejando-o mesmo sem poder tocá-lo. E também querendo matá-lo, mas havia uma penca de motivos óbvios e racionais pelos quais eu não poderia fazer isso.

.:.

E fomos deixados para trás para seguirmos sozinhos até o nosso quarto. No mais sepulcral silêncio, no meu caso exclusivamente porque estava indo tomar o corredor da morte. Andando lado a lado, sorrindo e correspondendo aos comprimentos de nossos conhecidos e às brincadeiras que alguns deles faziam até finalmente avistar a porta do inferno, ou do quarto.

Fingi não perceber a forma como ele me olhou dos pés à cabeça depois de abrir a porta e dar passagem para que eu entrasse primeiro. E bastou apenas ele fechar a porta do quarto para ambas as máscaras caíssem.

- Eu fico com essa cama, você com aquela. – disse simples e direto ao jogar minha mala em cima do colchão indicado por mim mesmo.

- Uhum.

Disse com a cabeça baixa se sentando sobre a outra cama, quase sem coragem de me olhar diretamente. Sentia como que se toda a ousadia que ele tinha demosntrado la fora na frente das outras pessoas fosse apenas e somente apenas por que sabia que eu não faria nada que nos prejudicasse. Mas ali, apenas eu e ele, eu podia sentir de longe o quanto ele temia ser ousado daquele jeito.

Sem mais nada à dizer, Miyavi se ocupou em abrir a mala e começar a tirar as coisas de dentro. Aproveitei a forma com ele estava ocupado com suas coisas e me levantei para tomar um banho. Fingi não perceber a forma como ele me seguiu com os olhos enquanto seguia para o banheiro da suíte com minhas roupas, uma toalha de banho e frasqueira.

De alguma forma, senti como se só conseguisse respirar à vontade quando estava sozinho no aposento gelado, dei duas voltas na chave para ter certeza de que a porta estaria bem trancada, e ainda, a testei no final. E parecia o cúmulo da insegurança e da paranóia, mas pendurei a toalha de rosto que estava no banheiro na maçaneta, apenas para ter certeza que o espaço da chave no ferrolho estaria completamente coberto para quando eu fosse tirar minha roupa. Talvez fosse um pouco de vaidade também, achar que ele poderia me espionar.

Quando saí do banheiro Ishihara estava ao telefone, parado diante da TV, anotando apressadamente informações que lhe eram passadas, em sua agenda, que estava em cima do aparelho de TV. Ele se virou para me olhar rapidamente e continuou trocando informações com a pessoa do telefone. Do nada, alguém bateu na porta do quarto e fui atendê-la.

Então formou-se uma pequena confusão que eu até agora não entendi. Saori-san era uma das staff mais antigas de Miyavi, e ela praticamente invadiu o quarto quando abri a porta para ela. Myv ainda estava no telefone e tentou, inutilmente, dar atenção às duas conversas ao mesmo tempo. Saori estava falando coisas sobre malas extraviadas e afins, enquanto Takamasa ainda anotava coisas que lhe eram passadas pelo telefone na agenda. Até que ele se livrou da ligação às presas e se deixou ser carregado do quarto pela morena baixinha, mas muito competente.

E eu fiquei de espectador de tudo, a equipe dele era muito grande, e consequentemente, muito desorganizada. Quase ri com aquela cena típica, chegava quase ser nostálgica, a diferença é que agora eu não precisava me envolver nos problemas do cantor. Fechei a porta esquecida aberta pelos dois e ia me preparar para dormir quando me virei e vi ainda aberta em cima da TV, sua agenda. Eu tinha convido com ele tempo demais pra saber que seus compromissos eram agendados e organizados pelo tal Kazome-san, ter uma agenda pessoas era quase um luxo de Ishihara, um quase diário, misturado com suporte para anotações espontâneas ou inesperadas e folhas para se rabiscar quando está fora de casa ou do estúdio.

Como estaria a vida dele? Era só eu dar alguns passos até o pequeno objeto e eu descobrira. Invasão de privacidade? Eu to pouco me lixando, ele literalmente ferrou com a minha vida sem nem se importar com tudo que eu sentia, ou sinto por ele. Meu único receio era folhear aquela porcaria e descobrir o quanto ele estava feliz. E eu devo ser ruim de verdade, porque não consigo mentir para mim mesmo e desejar que ele estivesse feliz. Ele não pode ser feliz.

E como uma boa pessoa que gosta mesmo de se machucar, avancei até onde estava a pequena agenda. Ele estava anotando coisas sobre efeitos de palco do show, pude descobrir. Haviam páginas marcadas com clips pretos, e outras com clips rosas, me aventurei e abri uma marcada de rosa.

A foto anexada li era uma menininha, tão pequeninha e linda. Ela estava em pé, se agarrando em uma mesinha baixa, parecia ser o centro de uma sala. A legenda escrita na página da agenda dizia "Airi está ensaiando seus primeiros passinhos". Olhei mais uma vez para aquele monstrinho motivo do nosso fim, ela sorria tão docemente para a câmera, realmente muito feliz por ter o papai por perto.

Busquei mais um clip rosa e mais uma vez, a imagem da criança se fez destaque na página escolhida. Tomei como lei que todos os clips daquela cor fossem destinados a menina e troquei buscando uma página marcada por um clip preto, e eu preferia ter encontrado mais uma foto da bebe.

Mas era uma foto nossa que ele tinha ali, 14 de fevereiro. "Estou em Barcelona, mas não é essa distância a que me faz triste numa noite tão maravilhosa. Kami-sama me odeia pelo o que fiz, estava na praça mais cedo e um ambulante me parou ofertando chocolates para a data comemorativa. Eram os de sua marca favorita, comprei os que ele tinha, mas tive que os comer sozinho."

Fechei o objeto em minha mãos imediatamente, mas a curiosidade me fez abri-lo mais uma vez. Logo na contracapa havia outra foto de nós dois juntos, absolutamente íntima. A mulher dele não devia ter acesso aquele objeto, com certeza. E meus dedos coçaram para buscar mais alguma data marcada com um clip preto, uma em especial.

Era nosso aniversário de namoro e ali havia apenas uma foto minha. "Se serei privado de te-lo, nee Kami-sama nunca deixe que a lembrança se apague"

Fechei os olhos sentindo o calor de cada lágrima que cairia. Chega, aquilo já bastava para me machucar o suficiente, e deixei a agenda aberta na mesma página que ele tinha deixado, no mesmo lugar em cima da TV. E eu, ah eu tinha que dar um jeito de dormir antes que ele voltasse e eu o crivasse de perguntas indevidas. Miyavi tinha feito sua escolha, agora ele que arcasse com cada consequencia.

.:.

Myv POV

Eu precisava urgentemente dar uma repaginada na minha equipe de suporte, eles estavam muito desorganizados e incompetentes. Viviam se atrasando, perdendo coisas por onde passávamos, até, eu camarim já havia sido invadido por pura imperícia da equipe. Kazome e Saori eram os únicos que pareciam estar fazendo um trabalho profissional. Os outros, infelizmente teria que me livrar e substituir muitos.

Entrei no quarto com cuidado, Kai já estava dormindo. Também, Kazome, Saori e eu levamos quase três horas pra conseguir fazer o que a staff devia ter feito. Até o Sakai se ofereceu pra ajudar, mas aí já seria abusar demais nee.

Vi minha agenda em cima da TV, merda, eu não poderia ter a deixado assim num lugar tão a vista. Principalmente na vista do Yutaka, mas parece que ele não se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui ver nada, esta tudo do jeito que eu deixei. Certamente o baterista ainda tem tanto ódio de mim que se quer se interessa mais por qualquer coisa relacionada à mim.

Ou não. Me aproximei com cuidado de sua cama e era visível, mesmo com ele dormindo, suas pálpebras inchadas e duas grandes bolsas sob seus olhos. Ele tinha chorado antes de dormir. Minha presença o fez chorar.

Pensei que brigaríamos, que discutiríamos, que ele acabasse moralmente comigo e fizesse de alguma forma eu o esquecer. Mas não pensei que ele ia se encolher dentro de sua própria concha e chorar quando eu desse as costas. Isso doi mais.

Eu não precisava ter aceitado ir àquele festival, eu não fazia mais parte da empresa. Mas ambos fugíamos da presença um do outro em todo e qualquer evento, eu queria ve-lo de perto mais uma vez e não pude refrear maus instintos ao aceitar aquela apresentação na comemoração de aniversário da minha antiga casa. Uma surpresa extra Sakai vir pedir justamente a mim, abrigo para o meu ex namorado.

_- Kai... ahh... para. Esse lugar é público demais.. ahh – Eu o reprimia, mas não o impedia de continuar a tirar os botões de minha camisa de suas respectivas casas._

_- Ta com medinho, é? Pensei que gostasse de uma situação perigosa.. – a altura de sua voz ia morrendo aos poucos na frase que se calou quando seus lábios voltaram a mordiscar a pele de meu peito._

_- Isso não é uma situação perigosa é sexo explicito, nossas carreiras acabadas por sermos presos por atentado ao pudor. Gatinho, o estacionamento do supermercado é amplo e movimentado demais._

_- Shhh fala menos e geme mais que logo os vidros embaçados vão deixar nossas identidades ocultas nee.. – disse subindo ao meu ouvido, mordendo a cartilagem da orelha e fazendo com que meus dedos se enterrassem contra sua cintura com força._

_- Desobediente._

_Ele mordeu o próprio lábio para ocultar o riso. Arteiro e sapeca, como eu passava a descobrir que ele podia ser ainda mais a cada novo dia. O empurrei com força para longe de mim para que eu pudesse o observar, suas costas se chocaram com o volante do carro e a buzina soou fazendo o baterista rir. E desde o começo daquela relação eu já podia perceber como era regente e obediente de suas vontades, sempre as fazia, por mais absurdas que pudessem ser._

_- Olha o que você me fez fazer. – disse com um falso bico nos lábios – Você um gatinho desobediente que não aprende nunca, não é?_

_- Tente me educar então – disse sorrindo pervo levando os cotovelos para trás até os mesmos se acomodassem no console do carro._

_Não seria preciso nem isso para que eu o tomasse para mim, enfim. O puxei de volta pela camiseta, nem um pouco preocupado se danificaria o produto de marca cara, minhas mãos não tiveram tempo de processar nenhuma informação e já haviam largado o tecido e se raspavam com real força e violência contra a pele macia. _

_O menor gemeu alto em resposta e logo mordeu meus lábios, talvez afim de causar a mesma sensação que eu o tinha feito sentir. Mas não permiti que me mordesse por muito tempo, logo uma das mãos subia direto às mechas escuras, puxando-as com força, afastando sua cabeça da minha. E quando ele estava a mercê, sua boca se abriu para liberar um silvo de dor, invadi a mesma com volúpia._

_Com cada ato brusco, como se cada segundo fosse essencial. O puxei mais uma vez pelos cabelos para guiar seu corpo, ergui-me ao mesmo tempo como mais um impulso e o joguei de costas no banco do carona ao meu lado._

_- Ai.. – gemeu arrastado com o impacto de suas costas contra a manopla de freio de mão, além da cabeça que devia ter se chocado contra o encosto para o braço da porta, o joelho esbarrado no câmbio de mudança de marchas e uma das pernas contra a direção do carro. Por hide, aquilo era mesmo desconfortável._

_Ao mesmo tempo que me gostava de atender a todos os seu desejos, eu não gostava de o machucar de verdade. Eu tinha o cuidado em nunca deixar passar dos limites. Ele mesmo pareceu encontrar um meio de se ajeitar, um pé posto sobre a direção eo console do carro e o outro apoiado no encosto do banco do motorista. Me chamando com seus sorrisos._

_- Não quer pelo menos ir pro banco de trás? – perguntei_

_- Pra que perder tempo? – e ele próprio segurou a abertura na gola da camiseta com cada mão e puxou com força, mas do que eu imaginava que ele tivesse e a rasgou em duas. – Quer que eu comece sem você? – perguntou impaciente descendo a mão por seu próprio corpo de forma insinuante._

_Abusado, Kai estava a cada dia mais abusado. E tudo isso era sempre pelo mesmo motivo, instigar-me a dar-lhe ordens, rebaixa-lo até o posto de meu objeto de prazer. Insano? Não. Era isso que eu mais gostava nele, a brincadeira ia começar a ficar séria a partir dali, e era ele quem havia pedido por isso._

- Não! Foi para esquecê-lo que quis vir até aqui, e não para começar a devanear ainda mais sobre o passado que tínhamos. – disse ao silêncio.

Kai parecia estar exausto demais para acordar antes que amanhecesse, e eu devia seguir o exemplo dele e ir dormir também. E assim fiz, logo depois de tomar um bom e relaxante banho, é claro.

_Continua_

1° quando eu escrevi isso Lovelie ainda não tinha completado um ano de vida, logo, toda a história ficará desatualizada quanto a isso

2° Eu não faço a menor ideia de quando é o aniversário da PSC, apenas inventei um evento que unisse o povo todo

3° Quando eu escrevi isso, Sakai ainda não tinha pulado fora... não vou mudar as coisas agora só por isso u.ú

Eu deixei claro DESDE o começo que a história era MiyavixKai

Mas eu não poderia simplesmente APENAS usar o Aoi, teremos AoixUruha pelas beiradas, OK? Eu sei que vcs não se importam em ver esses dois juntinhos sempre XD

É, aquela ceninha no ônibus foi ciúme dos bons o/

A parte do Myv ainda tah confusa, mas as coisas ficam mais claras daqui uns tempos... e não esperem que as coisas vão se acertar tão cedo não.

bjks


	5. Não era assim que era pra ser

**Por História: **Passos

**Capítulo: **05 de _indefinido_

**Categoria: **the GazettE & Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum deles me pertence u.ú mas nada me impede de sonhar, ou então... criar kkk isso mesmo fatos fictícios envolvendo pessoas de verdade, nada de fins lucrativos, apenas diversão de fan para fan ^.~

**Gênero: **Yaoi com algumas cenas de Lemon, e um baita drama .

**Personagens: **Kai às vezes com o Aoi.. às vezes com o Myv.

**Publicação: **24/03/11

**Comentários: **Mais um pouquinho do Meevs nesse chapie aí pra vocês e então a trama começa de verdade ^.~

Ahh antes de qualquer coisa, como vcs sabem já, esse fic é antiga, Myv ainda não tinha mais filhos u.ú, e eu não tenho planos de mudar o plot da história OK ^.~

PASSOS_5. NÃO ERA ASSIM QUE ERA PRA SER

_Por Kami-chan_

− _Por favor, Miyavi-san. Não brinque comigo. _− _pedia o baterista com a face ruborizada enquanto eu o mantinha preso pelos pulsos contra a parede de uma construção qualquer._

_Fazia tempos que a amizade que descobrimos um no outro vinha tomando níveis mais calorosos. Não era difícil perceber a necessidade de passar mais tempo com ele, de sempre querer saber onde estava e o que estava fazendo, ou então os toques mais ousados sempre insinuando em brincadeiras o que desejava lhe expressar de verdade. Eu sei que ambos sentíamos, percebíamos e desejávamos ir adiante para então saciar a crescente tensão que passava a nos assolar. Ainda assim nenhum de nós dois sabia como prosseguir e se de fato deveríamos prosseguir com aquilo, nunca evoluindo além das indiretas._

_Seria aquilo apenas uma atração arrebatadora ou algo mais, no fundo do meu coração eu sabia com toda minha força essa resposta. Era algo mais. Cansado da tensão entre o que poderíamos e ter e o que tínhamos, partiu de mim a iniciativa de elevar toda aquela brincadeira a níveis mais severos e diretos. Passando a tentar arrancar demonstrações mais diretas de carinho, tentando em vão fazer Yutaka receber a minha mensagem. Às vezes ele se deixava levar pelo o que queria, mas talvez a dúvida que eu já tinha sanado em minha mente ainda gritasse alto nos ouvidos de Kai, ele não sabia ainda o que queria ou o que esperar._

_Mas eu o guiaria para a resposta, não importaria quanto tempo levasse. Carinho e delicadeza hora ou outra iriam abrir os olhos dele para o que eu sentia. Mas essa hora estava demorando e mesmo que por algumas poucas vezes ele se deixasse levar por demonstrações que nos deixasse mais próximos, não havia a brecha para ir além. _

_Mal sabia eu que estava andando pelo caminho errado para conquistá-lo, sim eu sei que ouvir conversas alheias é muito errado, mas eu estava desesperado e qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a ter Kai para mim estava valendo. Por isso ouvi sim uma conversa dele com Ruki escondido, conversa esta que salvou a minha conquista._

_O meu nome não foi dito nenhuma vez pelo moreno, mas após ouvir algo como "Ele é carinhoso, atencioso e tudo mais. Sei que dividimos o mesmo sentimento, mas..." meu coração deu um belo pulo eu tinha e ao mesmo tempo não tinha conquistado Uke Yutaka. Como isso era possível?_

"_Ele é carinhoso demais, não é?" Ruki sorriu, como que se aquele demais no meio da frase não fosse um elogio e sim um empecilho. "E isso assusta o bunda mole do Kai que não consegue ir adiante sem ser sincero com a outra pessoa" E eu apenas me perguntava como excesso de carinho poderia assustar uma pessoa. "Eu sei como você se sente Kai. Você gosta bastante desse cara, mas ele pode se assustar e você não quer perdê-lo. Senti-me assim com Akira." E eu cada vez mais curioso, cada vez mais confuso._

_Barulhos no corredor me fizeram sair dali antes de ser pego e segui reto para minha sala na PSC ainda mais confuso. Ele gostava de mim, ele me queria... mas não queria me assustar? Isso não fazia sentido. E sentado atrás de minha mesa me perdi em pensamentos, tentando em vão encontrar um sentido no pouco que ouvi. Imaginando que tipo de aproximação ele poderia querer para me deixar se aproximar de si. _

_Tão perdido em pensamentos que não vi o tempo passar, o sol se dissipar e a penumbra noturna adentrar minha sala pela janela aberta e luzes apagadas. Não encontrava resposta nenhuma, e isso me deixava pouco a pouco mais irritado e do nada foi se formando algo, seria uma resposta?_

− _Myv você ta aqui ainda. Estava te procurando pra te convid... – Alguma voz ao longe interrompia a minha linha de raciocínio, estava tão perto de uma resposta e agora a linha tinha rompido, então rompera aquela voz com um ato brusco._

− _Shhh. Fica quieto. – mandei sem saber com quem falava, uma ordem ríspida e direta para a pessoa que tinha feito a resposta que vagamente começava a se formar em minha mente, se evaporar._

− _Ora, você realmente sabe dar ordens. – Me respondeu o visitante e finalmente reconheci a voz olhando imediatamente pra o rosto de Kai realçado na sala escura apenas pela vaga luz que vinha da rua. Pausa para a nota mental, ele é lindo de doer. _− _Perdido em pensamentos? _− _era impressão minha ou os olhos dele estavam brilhando quando sentou de lado sobre minha mesa me olhando? Fiz que sim com a cabeça para lhe responder e só então falei._

− _Kai, já passou da hora de agente ter uma conversa bem direta. – disse num tom mais sério que o habitual, não dava pra ser diferente eu ainda estava muito irritado em ouvir que ele gostava de mim, mas não tinha coragem de me dizer fosse lá o que fosse. _

− _Claro, eu vim aqui justamente para te convidar para jantarmos. Nós podemos..._

− _Você não entendeu. Você não vai sair daqui até que eu escute tudo o que você tem a dizer._ −_ O cortei mais autoritário do que pretendia ser, segurando seu braço com força, a ponto que meus dedos se afundavam, marcando a pele branquinha, estava sem controle sobre meus atos. Talvez tenha passado tanto tempo pensando em vão que agora meu cérebro resolveu agir no modo automático. Ainda assim, vi os pelinhos do seu braço se arrepiando ao me ouvir._

− _Eu.. e.. eu não sei do que exatamente você está falando..._

− _Sabe sim. Você sabe que a amizade colorida já acabou faz tempo, sabe o que eu quero com você. E eu estou usando de todo carinho pra tentar te mostrar que não é só tesão, sendo talvez mais carinhoso do que eu realmente seja pra deixar claro que o que eu sinto não se resume a uma forte atração. E eu sei que se você também não quisesse já tinha colocado um ponto final nisso tudo logo no começo, então eu me sinto no direito de exigir que você me fale o que falta Yutaka, o que falta para que você seja meu. _

_E vi o moreninho mais fofo do mundo abrir e fechar a boca meia dúzia de vezes sem dizer absolutamente nada. Eu estava fora de controle, a tensão que aquela história fazia pesar em meu corpo estava exigindo demais de mim. Ele não queria me responder, mas hoje eu teria minhas respostas nem que fosse a força. Sendo assim, aproveitei-me de nossas posições, eu sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa e ele em cima desta, e da minha maior altura para me erguer da cadeira onde estava sentado ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o baterista de corpo frágil na minha direção não lhe dando tempo em pensar em nada além de corresponder ao beijo que lhe roubei._

_Roubei mesmo, ele era meu. Eu o amava e ele, ao mínimo, me queria. Sem falar que respondeu à altura o beijo roubado. Aquela era então a primeira vez que lhe beijava, isso porque os castos selinhos que lhe roubava entre brincadeiras não contavam. Minha língua percorria faceira toda extremidade da sua, o fato de não ser uma novidade ele ter me correspondido não diminuía meu encanto pelo momento, deixando minha curiosidade explorar cada curva de sua boca enquanto ele fazia a mesma coisa com a minha._

_Senti suas mãos agarradas aos meus cabelos -minhas mechas ainda eram azuis naquele tempo- uma de cada lado do meu pescoço e não hesitei em deitá-lo sobre a mesa sem se quer me mover, ainda estando meio de lado pra ele. Na verdade, acho que se conseguisse te-lo ali seria um motivo para eu nuca mais querer trocar aquele móvel. _

_O ar pouco a pouco se fazia necessário, mas eu não queria dar brecha para que ele revidasse, então apenas infiltrei uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos enquanto a outra seguiu diretamente para o membro entre suas pernas e o apertei com força. Kai gemeu com o ato inusitado quebrando o beijo que eu encerrei mordendo seu lábio inferior, ouvindo um gemido gostoso ao fazer isso._

− _Eu ainda quero minha resposta. – disse admirando o rosto que ofegava tentando se recompor. Nota mental: De quantas maneiras mais aquele rostinho poderia ser tão adorável?_

− _Eu não quero perder você por meus fetiches Takamasa._

− _É faz mesmo muito sentido sua teoria, não vou te-lo para não perde-lo. Chegamos até aqui porque sentimos a mesma coisa, não é? – um passo pra frente e dois pra trás, esse baterista é difícil e... ele disse fetiche?_

− _Você não entende é difícil, a maioria das pessoas que tomam conhecimento dos meus gostos acabam simplesmente abusando de mim. – disse desviando os olhos, como que se não olhar para mim pudesse diminuir seu constrangimento._

_Como assim abusar? Sem perceber afastei-me dele na mesma hora, indignado. Indignado mesmo, porra como depois de tudo o que passamos e tudo o que lhe disse ele ainda podia achar que eu apenas queria abusar dele. Faça-me o favor, eu não fui suficientemente claro por acaso ao dizer eu não era apenas tesão? Como ele tinha a audácia de dizer pro Ruki que gostava de mim e que tinha medo de me perder se nem ao menos confiava em mim. Eu sei que meu rosto estava expressando tudo o que eu estava sentindo no momento, mas não esperava que o Uke tomasse suas próprias respostas a partir disso._

− _Quer saber Miyavi, deixa pra lá. – ele se ergueu da mesa com os olhos reluzindo lágrimas que estava se esforçando para não deixar cair. – Eu já esperava que você não entendesse mesmo. – cruzou os braços naquela sua maneira típica e saiu a passos largos de minha sala._

_É eu não tinha entendido mesmo, mas porque ele não tinha dito nada afinal. Nada além do fato de achar que eu abusaria dele, rá, logo eu. Tentei chamar seu nome, nossa conversa não tinha terminado, eu não sabia por que ele estava indo embora e muito menos por que ele estava tão indignado, eu era quem deveria estar se sentindo assim afinal, ele não estava confiando em mim. _

− _Nee Kami-sama por que não me da uma luz? – disse pro vazio enquanto me jogava mais uma vez em minha cadeira esfregando as mãos no rosto._

_Que fetiche Kai poderia ter que era tão comprometedor assim? Ruki sabia. Por que Ruki sabia? Porque tinha o mesmo gosto, não foi isso que ele disse, que também sentiu esse medo em relação ao Reita -Nota mental, Ruki e Reita estão juntos- Mas o que Ruki e Kai tinham de semelhança? Que fetiches tinha Ruki mesmo? Muitos. Que fetiches tinha Reita? Mais ainda.. isso não está ajudando. _

_Bom agora posso rir com vontade da próxima vez que o Ruki brincar que adora quando o Reita lhe dá umas palmadas, se bem que o Ruki é o cara que anunciou publicamente que é adepto ao sadomasoquismo. Ahh mas se isso é verdade e ele e o Reita estão mesmo juntos ele... uau ele não tava brincando e deve mesmo gostar de levar uma palmadas do Reita.._

_É estranho pra quem ve as coisas de fora, sabe o sadomasoquismo. É muito mais que um fetiche envolve muita cultura e muito conhecimento sobre comportamento humano e na verdade, envolve bem pouco sexo. Sabe as pessoas que não tem conhecimento sobre esse estilo de vida acabam interpretando as coisas erradas e de fato, acabavam apenas abusando do parceiro e... _

_Pulei da cadeira fazendo um grande barulho na sala, saí correndo sem me preocupar em trancar a porta. Droga, Kai só estava tentando ser sincero comigo. Realmente muitas pessoas curiosas acabam procurando pessoas submissas ao sadismo apenas e unicamente para abusar, não apenas física, mas psicologicamente outras pessoas. Era o ápice da ignorância, existem muitos passos a serem tomados antes de levar isso ao sexo sem fazer do mesmo algo vulgar e completamente sem valor. Ser submisso a todos os desejos de uma pessoa significa acima de tudo confiar plenamente na mesma._

_É eu sou adepto à coisa. E pasmem, ao temer não ser aquilo que agradava o moreninho escolhi tentar conquista-lo de outra forma. Se apenas tivesse sido sincero com ele desde o princípio..._

_Corri, não havia ninguém na sala do GazettE. Corri, o andar inteiro estava no mais tenebroso silêncio. Desci até a recepção pelas escadas sem paciência de esperar o elevador, Kai não vinha de carro então corri esperançoso, ele não devia estar longe. Sorri minimamente ao avistá-lo de longe entrando em uma ruazinha qualquer._

− _Não fuja assim de mim – pedi já ao seu lado, enganchando sua cintura com um braço pelo lado o puxando para entrar em uma viela onde estávamos salvos dos olhares alheios. Sem solta-lo é claro, ele era tão levinho._

_Girei-o trazendo seu corpo de encontro ao meu e com a mão livre não resisti ao comando que meu cérebro me exigia de limpar algumas lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto. Trouxe seu rosto de encontro ao meu quando terminei essa tarefa e exigi-lhe mais um beijo, sendo que ele não demorou a me corresponder._

_Boquinha viciante a desse baterista, sentia que podia ficar assim por dias ou quem sabe até messes sem me desgrudar dele. Na verdade a importância que Kai tinha na minha vida era algo que devia ser exaltado e colocado em negrito e itálico no topo de todas as minhas listas de prioridades. Aquele garoto era algo que eu colocaria em um pedestal com minhas duas mãos, no pedestal da minha vida. _

_O ar mais uma vez exigia o fim daquele ato e só então percebi que tinha prensado o corpo do moreno contra a parede de uma construção qualquer. Usei minha própria face para virar a sua e me dar brecha para alcançar seu ouvido._

− _Eu não quero abusar de você Yuk-chan. Na verdade nee eu quero e vou, mas nós dois sabemos que tudo isso será dentro do limite que você impor. – sussurrei-lhe e senti suas mãos irem de encontro aos meus ombros, pronto para me empurrar. Mas prendi-lhe os punhos acima de sua cabeça, contra a parede atrás dele. _

− _Por favor, Miyavi-san não brinque comigo. _− _pedia o baterista com a face ruborizada enquanto eu o mantinha preso pelos pulsos contra uma parede de uma construção qualquer._

_Aquele medo que ele sentia ainda me entristecia, mas eu tinha noção de que se ele era sempre assim tão sincero quanto as suas necessidades, sabia que ele deveria ter uma carga bem grande de decepções quanto a antigos parceiros. Apenas lhe sorri, soltando seus pulsos e tomando uma de suas mãos com a minha para irmos embora, aquele era o nosso novo começo._

_E eu NUNCA o decepcionaria... aquilo era mais do que uma promessa, era a meta da minha vida. Uke Yutaka era a minha vida._

.:.

Ishihara acordou em sobressalto, não costumava ter a noite regada por sonhos, ainda mais um sonho como uma lembrança daquelas. Talvez uma de suas mais preciosas, o dia em que deixaram de ser apenas amigos. Cada momento, cada fala ainda estava fresca em sua memória.

Esfregou os olhos com força, não conseguiria voltar a dormir agora. As vozes de suas próprias lembranças falavam cada vez mais alto em sua mente, tudo o que podia fazer no momento, era se render a elas.

.:.

_- Eu quero ouvir você dizer que me ama. – pedi enquanto terminava de abrir sua camisa, deslizando os dentes pela pele branquinha do abdome tão malditamente bem trabalhado._

_Com muita engenhosidade tinha conseguido prender seus pulsos em um gancho preso há um metro e meio acima do colchão de minha cama, ele estava ajoelhado, muito mais na frente do que poderia ser considerado confortável e a posição lhe obrigava a sentar sobre as próprias pernas, com seu tronco extremamente forçado para trás. Ele não caía, pois as correntes o prendia, mas também não conseguia uma melhor posição, pois a gravidade colocava um peso muito maior do que ele suportaria sobre suas coxas e quadril. Ao mesmo tempo, a mesma força gravitacional agia sobre sua coluna, mas esta estava sem sustentação e, com certeza doía. Céus devia ser um crime ter uma expressão de dor tão sedutora._

_- Depois quero que se desculpe por me fazer esperar tanto tempo por esse momento – disse abrindo o botão da sua calça com a boca enquanto a mão descia depressa o zíper e abaixava o tecido pesado do jeans até aonde a posição em que ele se encontrava permitia. _

_Ele grunhiu ao sentir meus dentes rasparem por sua ereção ainda em formação, mesmo que por cima do tecido da boxer preta. Seus músculos insistiam em se contrair com força, para que ele, inutilmente, tentasse se mover daquela posição, e mesmo que de uma maneira desengonçada, moveu o quadril contra minha face em um movimento lânguido._

_Ele arfava e gemia, um tanto de dor pela postura, parte pelo tesão que sentia. No fundo eu queria que nossa primeira transa juntos fosse doce, queria poder lhe jogar na cara depois a forma como o conquistei, mas não, por mais que ele fosse o submisso ali, era eu quem era conquistado. Conquistado pela forma como ele se entregava, cego em confiança a mim. Nee Kami-sama, eu faria qualquer loucura a que ele me incentivasse._

_O senti sorrir através de seus olhos estreitinhos, o lindo sorriso do meu gatinho. Não tive escolha a não ser me jogar sobre seu corpo, ajoelhado sobre o colchão e mantendo seu corpo frágil sob mim._

_- Ta achando graça, gatinho? – perguntei segurando seu rosto entre meus dedos, as unhas um tanto crescidas afundavam em sua face. – Eu posso fazer você parar de achar graça._

_E com a mão livre puxei suas pernas com força, ele gemeu de dor. O tempo excessivo que havia ficado forçando as articulações dos joelhos os fizera doer pelo mais ínfimo movimento. Pelo menos agora sua coluna ficava em uma posição normal e não dolorosa. Naquela vez eu ainda não era o seu danna, ele ainda não era o meu ´brinquedinho´, mas o que era importante já estava ali._

_Invadi sua boca com volúpia enquanto forçava suas pernas no sentido oposto em que forçava as minhas, invertendo nossas posições e me deixando entre suas pernas. Puxei sua roupa íntima com tal força, que esta se rompeu deixando também para trás um vergão na virilha do baterista. Ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas para tirar minha camiseta com certa pressa, sentei e praticamente arranquei a calça com a boxer e logo voltei para meu lugar anterior, entre suas pernas e sobre seu corpo._

_- Arg.. – gemi de dor ao sentir seus dentes em meu lábio._

_- Ahh – E Kai só o soltou para gemer alto ao sentir uma de minhas mãos estimulando sua intimidade._

_O médio massageava sua entrada de forma insinuante enquanto o polegar dava um jeito de massagear seus testículos. Droga, não havia expressão em seu rosto que não fosse perfeita e eu, estava precisando muito de um feedback._

_Meus lábios seguiram para seus mamilos, e juro que não havia melodia mais linda que seus gemidos mais descontrolados. Mas eu tinha que começar a deixar bons detalhes de como eu gostava daquilo hm, mordi seu peito com força e logo tapei sua boca para abafar seus gemidos. _

_- Você ainda não disse que me ama, nem pediu desculpas. E eu inda não disse que você já podia gemer._

_Kai fechou os olhos e mordeu os próprio lábios para abafar novos gemidos. No final das contas ele sabia ser bem obediente. Jogou a cabeça para trás como podia e logo voltou a me encarar, tão profundamente quanto poderia._

_- Você ainda não mandou. Me faz pensar que não é tão bom assim em dar ordens. – lego engano, meu gatinho não era assim tão dócil não. _

_Ri com deboche, ele sabia provocar e, claro, desde o começo o submisso às suas vontades, sou eu. Era assim que ele queria? Então era assim que eu faria. Tudo por ele, tudo do jeito que ele mais gostasse._

_Me ergui sobre a cama e puxei a corda elástica presa ao gancho no alto do dossel, logo o ouvi gemer de dor mais uma vez. Pelos mesmos motivos que as pernas, assim como seus joelhos, os ombros também estavam tempo demais em uma posição não típica e doeram ao menor movimento. Vi Kai começar a movê-los para aliviar a dor, mas eu não queria dar tempo há ele._

_Logo o puxei pela corda em minhas mãos, seus pulsos voaram em minha direção. Apesar de magrinho, qualquer um era pesado pra puxar assim, e acabei me erguendo na cama com a força feita. De pé sobre o colchão, puxei o artefato em minhas mãos mais uma vez e os braços dele vieram em minha direção, mais uma vez em uma posição nada confortável. Um pé colocado no alto de sua coluna mantinha seu rosto colado ao lençol._

_- Um cão precisa de ordens Yutaka, você é tão fácil de se domar que nem a isso pode ser comparado. Você é só um objeto de prazer, gatinho, você não passa de um brinquedinho nas minhas mãos. _

_Prendi a corda na cabeceira da cama, era o suficiente para ele ficar com os braços inabilitados, na mesma posição em que eu tinha o colocado. Sentei-me sobre sua lombar e cheguei perto de sua orelha com os lábios. Mordia estrutura todinha enquanto continuava falando._

_- Só um brinquedinho, meu brinquedinho. – movi-me sobre suas costas até estar entre suas pernas mais uma vez, deixando que meu membro roçasse entre suas nádegas. Ouvi-lo gemer, mas dessa vez nada fiz. – E eu vou brincar com você do jeitinho que eu quiser, ou que melhor me convir. – grande mentira, desde começo foi sempre do jeito que ele quis, nas diretrizes que ele me mostrava._

_- Hm... danna – e foi a primeira vez que o adjetivo saiu de seus lábios - S__ugoku baka na mane wo shite gomen nasai. – gemeu de forma implorativa – Aishite imasu, Miyavi-danna – e como não exercer suas vontades diante disso?_

.:.

Miyavi olhou para a cama ao lado, havia um embrulho completamente encolhido sobre a mesma, quase colado à parede. Era tanto amor que dividiam, o que tinham não era algo normal aplicado a qualquer história de amor. Havia tanta confiança, tanta entrega. Como estragou tudo? Como conseguiu fazer essa proeza?

Seu íntimo doía, os poucos minutos que passou com Kai deixava-lhe claro que o moreno ainda sofria, ainda guardava muito rancor de si. Mas algo também o aquecia, da maneira mais cruel que poderia, pois a forma como Kai estava o tratando poderia ser um indício de que ainda o amava. Como poderia depois de tudo?

O cantor se sentia a pior das pessoas, se sentia como cada caso e namorado que o baterista teve antes de si, se julgava pior que cada um dos homens que o moreninho disse ter ficado com ele apenas para ser abusado. Ele foi o cara que jurou amar Yutaka mais que tudo, e ainda assim o feriu mais que qualquer um. Se pudesse voltar no tempo.

Quando deu por si já estava em pé entre as duas camas, sem a menor intenção de voltar para a sua. Suas lembranças, as saudades e a carência havia o acordado de vez.

Foi muito maior que sua capacidade de refrear-se, a saudade do homem que amava tomou-lhe todos os sentidos. Aproximou-se da cama cedendo, pelo menos, ao desejo de admirá-lo dormir, ele sempre dormia com uma expressão serena de quem finalmente alcançou um merecido descanso. Talvez estivesse mesmo muito cansado, eram tantas responsabilidades.

Kai estava abraçado ao travesseiro, com a boca meio aberta. A imagem fez um sorriso brincar no rosto de Miyavi, as lembranças fizeram uma lágrima cair sem que o sem que o mesmo se importasse em privá-la da liberdade. Deixou que as pontas dos dedos brincassem com as mechas soltas caídas pelo rosto em sua frente, outra lágrima silenciosa percorreu o rosto bonito ao ver um leve sorriso arquear nos lábios de Kai. Inconsciente, o baterista ainda aceitava suas demonstrações de carinho.

Não contento ainda, e tomado pelo instinto que o levava ao encontro daquela pessoa que tinha jurado amar e cuidar para sempre, aproximou-se mais e mais até ficar sobre a cama do outro, deitando-se ao seu lado. Talvez fosse loucura demais, mas a racionalidade sempre fora uma qualidade questionável, não é. O sono pesado do baterista contava em seu favor.

Passou sem dificuldades um braço por baixo do pescoço de Kai, que instintivamente virou-se de lado, ficando de costas para o cantor, fazendo este sorrir mais uma vez. O subconsciente de Yutaka não apenas o aceitava, mas agia exatamente da forma como quando ainda eram namorados. Myv também inclinou seu corpo, encaixando seu peito às costas do baterista enquanto seu outro braço foi ao encontro da cintura do moreninho em sua frente, para apertar e puxar Kai para si.

Fechou os olhos para esperar que Kai continuasse agindo em seu sono e assim se fez. Logo o cantor acomodava seu rosto na curva do ombro do baterista, logo após senti-lo guiar as duas mãos para 'abraçar' o braço que se prendia em sua fina cintura. O quadro estava completo, dormiam assim desde a primeira até a última noite que passaram juntos. Aquele encaixe perfeito era impossível de ser encontrado em outro corpo.

Kai suspirou profundamente, como se finalmente seu sono tivesse atingido o mais alto nível de conforto. Igualmente acomodado, Miyavi deixou-se cair em meio a mistura de aromas entre os cabelos e a pele do copo que protegia entre seus braços.

- Danna... – murmurou o baterista, alegrando ainda mais o cantor. Por que não relembrar apenas mais um pouquinho o como era bom quando estava com Kai?

- Durma Yuk-chan. Sonhe comigo e quem sabe realizo seus sonhos pela manha. – Apesar de sussurrada, cada palavra dita por Ishihara tinha a imponência de uma ordem. – Aishiteiru.

- Eu amo mais você do que a mim mesmo. – respondeu o menor.

Os minutos foram passando, arrastando a noite. Ambos permaneciam dormindo docemente, tão bem abraçadinhos e espremidinhos como se temessem profundamente a quebra daquele contato. Miyavi sabia que não podia dormir, caso contrario acordar provocaria mais uma briga na manhã seguinte. Mas Kai tinha aceitado seus carinhos e o conforto oferecido por si tão bem, que o cantor não resistiu e apenas fechou os olhos quando o sono lhe alcançou.

CONTINUA...

A partir do próximo chapie a história começa de verdade OK

Até aqui era pra mostar um pouco de como anda a cabeça de cada um dos dois


End file.
